


What we see (what we hear)

by Stycoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara is pansexual, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lena is a lesbian, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Mentions of Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU, Whump, lena is insecure, supercorp says I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: An au where you can see flashes of your soulmates life, in memories or dreams. Sometimes future moments but you can never see their face until you meet them.Or"I'm renaming the company tomorrow..." she motions with her hands as if it wasn't obvious "I'm making it a force for good" that sentence hits Kara in the gut like a wrecking ball. A force for good. The dark hair, the voice- this was her- this was the mystery woman she's been seeing for all of her life. How could someone so beautiful and so strong be put through all of that torment and heartbreak at such a young and vulnerable age? Then her cheeks flushed at the realization. What if she knew Kara was Supergirl?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 60
Kudos: 422





	1. Memories

Kara didn't think much of it when she was younger. The earliest memory from when she first came to earth was of a dark haired child standing in front of a lake, a woman with auburn hair was calling for help, bobbing in the water and splashing then the child was walking away with wide eyes. Kara had told Eliza of that dream as soon as it happened, begged her to talk to the police and to search the lake that was near them but there was no evidence of a girl or drowned woman at all. Surely if this type of thing happened in their small town she would know about it right?

A few months later she had another memory of a girl and a boy, the same dark haired one and a boy with light brown hair. Sitting at the top of a tree house huddled over in a blanket. The boy spoke, his face contorted with fear and disgust 'I'll protect you, I promise" he had said a name but she couldn't understand it. When Kara had brought this memory of the pair to Eliza she just nods and smiles slowly.

"I wasn't sure if it would happen to you because you weren't born on earth but..." Eliza rubs some of the hair from Karas face with a smile "everyone on earth has one soulmate... they have flashes- or dreams of their soulmates memories, or rarely if the connection is strong- future moments" The fourteen year old alien stares at Eliza with wide eyes "your soulmate is likely getting memories of you as well" she makes an exited facial expression while Kara nods as she listens. Soulmate? Her posture straightens up. Suddenly feeling more conscious over who was watching her now.

Eliza continues on "I remember I would have these dreams of Jeremiah, him playing video games as a teenager, or when he was signing up for college, then this one night after a date.. I had a dream of him and I putting a baby boy to bed, and then your cousin crashed to earth" She fondly smiles, remembering how he and her had no clue how to raise a kryptonian baby, especially since they had just entered adulthood. "So.. where are they? Why can't I ever find out where the girl is?" Eliza looks at Kara who was trying to steer the conversation back to her own problem, she gives a sweet genuine laugh. "Well honey, because they don't necessarily live near us.. you have to find this girl when you grow older" she moves her hands to hold Karas. A warm smile on her aged face.

Kara had just stared at her. She would have to find her soulmate. She could write down all of the memories she had of the dark haired girl, and keep them in a book for safe keeping. One day she would find her and tell her it was okay. That they we're going to be okay. The next few years they grew more and more frequent. To the point where Kara would sometimes have trouble separating her own memories from the strangers. Going to a private school definitely wasn't her own, sitting in the bathroom alone with her lunch tray or being bullied in the hallway with a bunch of stupid boys. One particular memory was more vivid. The brown haired boy from before was arguing with a bald man in a tight suit, the boy seemed much older now more angry now.

The bald man struck the brown haired boy across the face, hard. He fell to the ground and the dark haired girl ran to his help, only to be grabbed by her arms and brought up into the air. Kara remembers the bald mans face vividly. A scar on his cheek, his eyes heavy from alcohol. The firm grip where he held onto her lower biceps. The feeling of powerlessness when the dark haired girl had tried to kick him away then failed helplessly and finally an older woman screaming the mans name and the girl being dropped onto her feet. That's the last memory she has of the bald man, and periodically, the last time she spots the brown haired boy with a smile. 

She sees much more of the woman as she grows older. Her clothes becoming more pristine and clean, her smiles limited mostly towards the boy now. As Kara grows older she has a few memories of when she were alone with the dark haired woman in an office type building. For lunch. 

Even when Kara starts working at Catco and is being pushed around by Cat grant every single day, she goes home and looks forward to the memories that had since become much more frequent, a few times a day at least. She cuddles up on her couch with a plate full of pizza and some water bottles and waits patiently, taking a few bites of food then waiting again. 'With all the bad in the world I was just hoping to bring a little good' Kara tensed as she heard the statement.

The girl was sad, so so sad. Her brown hair shielding her face as she was haunched over on the counter. She sips at her wine, her brows furrowing tightly then she gulped it down and looked to her left. At a blank faced woman with light hair. 'Thank you for believing in me' Kara woke the next morning on the couch. That memory still playing in the back of her mind. Who was the woman without a face? Why had she never seen any other memories like this? What could this mean for their soulmate status? When she arrived at work a special guest had arrived, Clark Kent.

They were supposed to go to Luthor Corp later in the day to see why the female Luthor wasn't on the plane. Kara doubted anyone with that last name had a good excuse to not be in the area when there was danger. She and Clark stepped into the office after the brunette assistant and Kara skims the room with her eyes calmly. 

"There's a perfectly explainable reason for why I wasn't on the venture yesterday" Kara liked her voice, it was pretty, calm... she looks up at the woman at the desk, finally locking eyes with her green eyes, her dark red lipstick. The hair cascading over her dark pant suit. Kara had to force herself to breathe and nearly dropped her notepad. Clark glances over to his cousin before the woman spoke again "I'm renaming the company tomorrow..." she motions with her hands as if it wasn't obvious "I'm making it a force for good" that sentence hits her in the gut like a wrecking ball.

A force for good. The dark hair, the voice- this was her- this was the mystery woman she's been seeing for all of her life. How could someone so beautiful and so strong be put through all of that torment and heartbreak at such a young and vulnerable age? Kara looks away from her beautifully green eyes and she adjusts the glasses that fit snugly on her nose. 

A grounding technique she had picked up for when she gets to deep in thought or any intense emotion. Then her cheeks flushed at the realization. What if she knew Kara was Supergirl? After a long and awkward interrogation with Clarke and Lena Luthor, Kara was uncharacteristically quiet.

Their walk back to Catco was filled with him going on and on about his fights wit Lex, the infamous brother trying to kill Superman hundreds of times and finally being put to jail. He goes on about how he was afraid Lena was the same. Posing to be good just to later steal the spotlight and try to harm one of the Supers later. 

"No I- I don't think that's true" Kara says without thinking. Clark stops walking and he turns to face her, his eyebrows tightly pulled together in a face she had never seen before. "Kara, I've been dealing with the Luthors for years... trust me when I say that she's not good, she's putting on a facade- trying to earn your trust just to destroy it. To break you down and expose who you are to the world" he points an accusing finger at the building as his voice grew steadily angrier. "Well if that's true then I'll just have to see for myself" she stubbornly says then she storms back towards Catco.

Her ears and cheeks burning an embarrassing shade of pink. What was wrong with her? She barley knew the woman yet she was willing to risk her relationship with her cousin- her only remaining family from krypton- for what? For her soulmate? What if she was Lenas soulmate but Lena wasn't hers? Eliza had never spoken on that...

She was sick with the thought the rest of the day. She needed to see more of Lena luthor, to calm herself- for research purposes as well. She types the name in and immediately is filled with hundreds of articles, accusing ones, tabloids, scientific ones. She clicks on an obviously clickbaited one. 'Lena luthor moves to national city where girl of steel lives.' Kara reads this tabloid, how Lena has broken up with a previous girlfriend, Andrea Rojas.

She read another article, about Lena being at court when Lex luthor killed the judge, the jury and the witnesses while staring his sister down. She swallows back the sick feeling in the back of her throat. Clicking her laptop off and then deciding to call it a night. Letting the beautiful dreams of Lena drift her off into sleep. Over the course of the next few weeks, she had made it her own personal mission to make Lena feel welcomed to the city. Making personal trips to her office, a bright smile on her alien face. All the while Lena would accept until knowing the true motive behind the visit, a friendship.

"Look Kara..." Lena says one day when they are eating big belly burger on her perfectly stain free white couch, paperwork askew on the table in front of them and shoes discarded. "When you first came to me with this proposition of friendship I was... skeptical at first..." Lena sets the burger down in the bag. Her hands nervously fiddling with each other.

"i- I thought you were a journalist who just wanted to be on the front lines of the whole Luthor ordeal and-" "Let me stop you right there" Kara says quickly, moving a hand to grab Lena by her own hands "I know that you aren't your brother... you're nothing like him, you are beautiful and kind and good" she gives a small smile to the dark haired woman who just blushes and nods, looking down a little. "And you Kara Danvers are a saint..."

Lena gives a small nervous laugh. Pulling her hands away and leaning back into the sofa. Kara cringed, she had ruined their very fragile professional friendship relationship. Was that even a real title? It was real enough to the fact that Lena probably wouldn't ever want to have lunch with her again. 

Yet strangely enough she does. Monday's and Thursday's they have lunch in her office, talking about nonsense like favorite bands and least favorite animals. Lena hates the color orange, surprisingly she thinks it's not her color. Kara argues that Lena could pull off anything and the pair blush and continue the conversation as if nothing happened. Then Lena tells Kara something that upsets the both of them. "I think Mike has a little crush on you"

Kara couldn't hide her face in time and ended up arching her brows in slight disgust "what?!?" She says with a loud laugh. Lena raises her own brows in response "he is not my type.." Kara says with another laugh. Lena shakes her head in silence, playing with the French fry in the ketchup quietly. Kara of course, picked up on this and she looks down "it's because he's a he" she try's again but Lena looks up at her confused and she sets the fry down. Playing with the salt on her finger tips

“I thought you liked boys and girls?" "Well I-" Kara starts off, blushing at the realization that Lena remembered the brief moment she had been outed accidentally by Winn, a joke about pans. Classic, if she had known the Luthor would go home and research what the big deal about pans were she never would've let Winn make the joke. In all honesty, Kara did find monel attractive at first. He was charming and he was honest about his feelings but he also had no interest in helping people until he found out that Kara wanted him to. Lena on the other hand had wanted to be good her entire life.

A secret Kara found out during movie night. "I uh.." Kara tried again then she shakes her head "I do... I like boys and girls but I don't like him- like that" she clarifies again then she adjusts the glasses. Lena raises an eyebrow, looking the girl up and down then nodding "then I guess that begs the question, what do you like?" 

Her voice was uncharacteristically raspy now. Her eyes low with desire, leaning just a fraction of an inch closer to the alien to rest her hand on the cushion between them. "Um..." Kara whispers, staring at Lena as she got closer... closer... then smirks slowly "pans?" Kara rolls her eyes as the Luthor combusted in loud laughing and gently nudged her.

"Haha, you're hilarious "Kara says heavily coated in sarcasm and watched as she laughed carelessly, easily and heavily. She was afraid the woman would run out of air until she was left a gasping mess, gripping the cushion with her hands. Kara eyes her fingers, then the suit portion of her outfit, the sleeves had come up a little in her movements. She could see what looked like a pen on her skin. "What's that?" She questions then grabs her arm gently and examines the three ring tattoo. Lena halts her laughing, looking to Kara who was staring so intently as the memory flooded her brain.

A young Lena luthor, pulling the hand of the auburn haired woman- Andrea presumably into a sketchy tattoo place. "Lena. I've already told you I don't want a tattoo right now" Andrea complains then let's the girls hand go, wrapping them around herself. "That's fine babe" the young luthor says and places a quick kiss the Auburn's cheek "I'll get one myself, you can watch and record"

The memory ended when she heard Lenas voice speaking on while looking at the three rings. "This circle is for mother-" she points to the biggest of the three connected shapes "this circle is for Lex-" she points to the middle one, the medium sized circle. "And this is for me" she points to the smallest circle with a childlike grin. Kara can't help but smile fondly at the girl

"I got it after mother told me her and Lionel were finally divorced, it was supposed to signify the last three Luthors, my real family" she shakes her head just a little "I was obviously a fool when I was a teenager" Kara just listens as she continues "I thought it would be me, Lex and mother taking on the world.. but we both know how that story goes" she rolls her sleeve back down, looking at the desk and then leaning forward to fix the papers. "No. I- I don't actually." Kara piped up as she watched the woman try desperately to avoid the subject.

Kara wouldn't let her, she wanted to know her side of the story. "I just know what I've read online which you know isn't the full story" Lena glances over her shoulder. As if trying to understand what Karas endgame was, money? To betray her? But alas Kara just wanted to know every single detail about such an intriguing woman.

The rest of their lunch is Lena telling the story of how Lex and Superman were friends. Superman taking Lex flying and telling him about his powers, his weaknesses. She told Kara about how Lex was careful not to reveal his plans until Superman trusted Lex enough to reveal his identity. "When Lex showed his true colors to the world... I was devastated... it's like the last twenty one years of our life meant nothing to him... he was my hero and he betrayed our family, his best friend and the world..."

Kara nods slowly as she listened, she hadn't known Lex and Superman were such close friends. Or that Lena was that close to him either. She had only known that Lex hated Superman and kryptonians. Lena glances up at her after a few moments of silence and Kara staring then she inhaled sharply

"Kara, I completely forgot this meeting I have... perhaps we can continue this conversation another day?" Lena stands as she spoke quickly, motioning to the time on the wall. Lunch had run over by almost an hour "yeah of course" Kara promises and is pulled into an embrace. She had noticed that Lena had pretty much become dependent on their hugs.

When she and Lena would hangout she almost always got two or more, at the beginning and at the end, when they were discussing the next time they would meet. Of course Kara hadn't minded one bit, she enjoyed every second of her interaction with the girl. Including when Supergirl would come to the rescue.

One of her most favorite memories was when Lena had been attacked and Supergirl was there to save her. It wasn't the fact that Kara had put two more bad men in prison, or that they were a few steps closer to shutting down Cadmus. It was when she was holding Lena tightly in her arms, Lenas heart racing- from either the adrenaline of the drop or that Kara was purposefully flexing her abs and biceps.

She remembered how hard she was trying not to blush when she set the Luthor down on the balcony "thank god you're here, how did you know?" Lena had asked with a confused chuckle. Supergirl of course had stammered out a flimsy response about how she was out getting coffee with Kara Danvers .... at midnight. Lena gives a wide smile "well that's lucky" it had been luck. Complete, sheer and utterly perfect luck. She didn't want to imagine how different things could have gone if Lena hadn't called her.

The next time she saw Lena things were different. The air felt different, the way lena would smile at her after a stupid joke, or the way Kara nervously pushed up the glasses on her nose. Its almost like the tension between them was shifting into something different, something much stronger than just friends. 

Kara later confirmed this when they were walking home from a movie. "i still cant believe you don't like horror films!" Lena said with a bright smile and a small nudge towards the blonde. "Honestly its not my fault" Kara protested again, her hands lifting from her pockets to defend herself "my sister, Alex would play them to fall asleep to"

"So because of your sister playing movies in the middle of the night you're a chicken?" Lena raised a brow and had a teasing smirk on her face but Kara just gapes at her and shakes her head "i'm not a chicken! its scary .." she mumbles the second part and Lena smiles shaking her head again. "don't worry, the next time we watch a scary movie, i promise ill protect you" Kara blushed at the promise for a next time then she nods, opening the door of the apartment building and letting the raven haired girl enter "its a date?" she questions, boldly. Lena turns around to look at her then.

They were standing in front of the elevator, waiting for one to come down to their level. Lena gives a slow smirk and grabs Kara by the lapels of her tan jacket pulling her closer. The kryptonian wasn't sure what was happening until Lenas warm lips were secure on her own.

the blonde tilted her head to the left slightly, moving a hand to gently hold her by the waist as she kissed her back. Lena bites her lower lip gently pulling at it then flushing as she lets her go completely. "Sorry, you just looked so good" she says in a flirtatious tone. Kara was still struggling to regain control of her lungs, her eyes fluttering open to look at the woman in front of her. "thank you" Kara whispers before pulling the luthor back to her lips and pushing her into the now opened elevator gently. 


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally makes her way to the sofa and sits next to the blonde who was raking strong precise hands through her blonde hair. Lena felt her calm, business exterior melt with each movement, being left with a flushed, awkward girl she was in boarding school. The image of Kara calmly pulling her hair into a bun just to eat was to much for her to bear, the fingers disappearing into a blonde mess that transformed into a dark brown mess, her pink soft lips, being taken hostage by pearl white teeth heated Lena in more places then her face. She flushes a shade of pink once she realizes her name had been called "Lee?"

The pair hit the wall with a thud, Kara clinging to her lips desperate to explore every detail of her mouth, the kiss was electric but slow, experimental yet raw and dirty. it left the pair gasping for air yet begging for more. Lena being in control lasted for only a few moments more, Kara grips her jacket, turning them around in the elevator then pressing the woman against the wall firmly. Their hips hitting each other gently sent a surge of arousal through the Luthor.

Kara doesn't hesitate to lead her kisses astray, letting her lips bruise the sensitive pale skin of her neck, marking her. Lenas pants for air were little encouragements for her to keep going so she did. Gripping the luthor closer then pushing her back into the wall again and again, just to prove who was in charge in the moment. The Luthor had no complaints, after being in charge and being a face of fear every single day in her office she was glad to not have to be in charge right now.

The elevator dings then it opens, the two separate themselves by Lenas accord and exit it, walking the long hallway to her suite. In a silence of wheezy breaths and unsated arousal. Lena removes the keys from her purse, unlocking the door and then turning to look at Kara who was blatantly staring at her "Well... this is home" she says softly.

Karas eyes sparkled with something other then the hallways dim lights. Her blue eyes wider than they were earlier. "Care for a snack for the road?" The green eyed woman offers with a slight smirk. Kara didn't try to hide her reaction, a slow inhale then the pink spreading across her cheeks "I got something else I'm hungry for" Kara says heavily coated with desire.

Lena smiles slowly as the girl walks closer and captures her in a kiss, a softer one this time but conveying the message the same. Lena pulls her by the lapels of her coat once more and they back into the house, Kara shutting the door and effectively muffling their very loud and attentive night

When Kara woke the next morning, she was laying on her stomach in a plush bed. The white blankets drowned her skin in soft cotton and absorbed the morning sun. Kara was almost able to ignore the warm body next to her and to an extent the dreaded talk. The kryptonian turns her head to her left to spot the Luthor watching her calmly, her dark hair laying on her naked shoulder and her blanket pulled up to her armpits.

Karas cheeks immediately flushed their shade of pink from the fact that she was awake and watching so curiously Lena just smiles "good morning, love" The kryptonian blinks a few times as she shifts to try and look relaxed in her joyous haste to see her, a moment ago she was exhausted but knowing that last night wasn't a dream she suddenly had all the energy in the world.

"morning" she says softly, Lena smiles again as she leans forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the girls lips. Her hand coming to rest at her waist over the blanket. Kara had never imagined she could be so comfortable in someones arms, so at peace in bed.

When she was dating around in college, to see if any of the dark brown haired women she knew were the soulmate she'd dreamed of countless of times, she always felt guilty for not wanting to cuddle, but this was amazing, this was warm and soft.

Lena was so unimaginably soft, the way her chin nuzzled into Karas neck, how gently yet firm her hand was draped across her waist. the sweet smell Lena emitted, like pine needles and wax but also caramel and the remnants of an expensive perfume, it smelt so insanely good, so Lena. 

"We have to get up eventually..." Lena says after a few more minutes of them placing stray kisses up each other's arms and necks. Kara just groans and buried her face deeper in the woman's embrace "nooooo" she groans quietly.

The Luthor giggles and squeezes a spot on Karas side. Earning a loud gasp "are you ticklish?" Lena questions with an eyebrow raise.

Kara feared the worst if this got out of hand, her accidentally throwing her out of a window, possibly breaking a bone. She did not need that happening to her best friend. "No! I- I don't get ticklish" she says in a deeper toned voice.

"Liar" Lena chuckles out then she sits up a little more and squeezed her sides again, Kara let's out an embarrassing gasp and shakes her head "oh my goodness you are!" She finally says. Her hands roaming the kryptonians abdomen with squeezes and pokes. Each one earning an embarrassing reaction of gasps and strained giggles.

"Okay okay- you've got me please end this madness!" Kara calls out while laying on her back, the blanket being pinned to her chest and her knees curled up to protect her stomach.

"Fine" Lena says with a defeated sigh then she scoots to the edge of the bed and she stands "I've got to get to work anyhow..." she walks towards the closet, her body bare. She could practically hear Karas heart beat thundering in her chest across the room, she hated to say it but it inflated her ego that she still had this effect on women.

"I'm going to be late but it's a plus when you own the company" Lena grabs a bra and underwear matching set then she slides those on, hearing the bed shift then glancing behind her to see Kara slipping her own clothes back on.

"Well uhm.. do you still wanna do lunch today?" Her question was quick and shaky, Lena could tell that nervous Kara was back, her favorite version. Although after the night they shared she was pretty sure that dominant Kara would be her new favorite. "Of course" Lena promises without missing a beat, turning to look at the girl with her sports bra on, her black pants on but not zipped and then her light blue button up from last night hanging open to perfectly display her abs.

Lena stares at her amazing body then she takes her lower lip between her white teeth "damn, how often do you work out, Danvers?" Kara looks down at her body while she tried to find a reasonable lie. Lena hated that Kara was so hesitant to tell her that she was Supergirl. Of course Kara didn't know that Lena knew, how could she? Hey we're soulmates and I've seen you prancing around in that suit more times than I can count on my fingers?

Kara was the girl she had dreamed about so many times but she knew one night with a Luther and half a dozen shared orgasms would mean nothing. Not after the story she told about her brother, Kara couldn't trust her with a secret that big. Not yet, so Lena would have to keep proving that she was trustworthy, that she was good enough to know this secret.

Once the reporter finally leaves her apartment building, she has a moment to breathe and recollect her thoughts. The last person she was with in a manner like this was Andrea. She should've known it wouldn't have ended well, life only gives you one great love.

That sure as hell wasn't a back stabbing cheater like her. Perhaps Kara truly was her soulmate. Nobody had ever looked at her like that in her entire life. Nobody had ever shown her how much she mattered, ever.

She found herself thinking of all of their interactions for the rest of the day. She daydreamed about Kara bringing her soup while she was sick throughout a meeting with an interested company shareholder. She thought about how cute the blonde looked when she was holding three bags of food in her arms and had a grin so wide on her face Lena thought she might break down and cry in that very moment.

She thought about how even after Lena told Kara she was probably contagious and how she might be nauseous and Kara could get sick the girl refused to go home until Lena was sleeping soundly in bed. At the time she should've known that Kara had more then friendly feelings for her.

She also should've known when Kara was assisting her in setting up a table from Home Depot of all places. How Kara complained about the instructions, that she never read them anyway so why not just go creative on setting it up. How even with no instructions and Lena begging her to please read the paper the table still came out half decent.

She smiles fondly at the thought, then noon struck the clock. She knew it would take Kara all of ten minutes to get here, with her having to walk from catco then using her super speed to fly to her favorite restaurant- big belly burger and of course Kara would buy Lena a salad because Lena was trying to watch her weight.

She stood and looked at her reflection on the wall, running a hand up to her cheeks, she smooths the swollen tiredness in her face and blinks a few times. A gentle knock interrupted her thoughts of last nights activities. "Knock knock!" The voice said before her face appeared.

The wavy blond hair cascading over broad shoulders. "Well if it isn't national city's finest reporter" Lena comments then she folds her paper closed and stands up slowly.

Kara blushes as she lets out a loud laugh "if it isn't my favorite Luthor" Lena rolls her eyes playfully then she tugs Kara into an embrace, Kara hugs her back grinning with her eyes closed. Lena holds until her heart is racing and their hips are nearly touching. That was a bit dramatic, Kara showed no signs of complaint on her face as she makes her way to the white plush sofa. 

She sits and immediately starts to unpack their lunch "They opened this ice skating rink over near Big Belly Burger. i figured we could go and check it out sometime?" Kara shyly looks up at Lena who was eyeing the bag of food deliciously. "yeah! Okay i'll check my schedule and we can go one weekend." 

She finally makes her way to the sofa and sits next to the blonde who was raking strong precise hands through her blonde hair. Lena felt her calm, business exterior melt with each movement, being left with a flushed, awkward girl she was in boarding school. 

The image of Kara calmly pulling her hair into a bun just to eat was to much for her to bear, the fingers disappearing into a blonde mess that transformed into a dark brown mess, her pink soft lips, being taken hostage by pearl white teeth heated Lena in more places then her face. 

She flushes a shade of pink once she realizes her name had been called "Lee?" She regains eye contact with Kara who was tilting her her one direction and smirking just a little "sorry.. could you repeat that?" 

Lena blinks back her threatening lust and crosses her legs, to provide a small amount of the needed friction. Kara of course takes note of it all and she leans back gently against the couch, relaxing now that she knew what was wrong with the woman.

"I was asking if you had a good day" Kara repeats then Lena gives a small clueless nod. "Right of course" of course she hadn't had a good day, shes been thinking about last night SINCE last night. Kara smirks again, seeming to enjoy Lena embarrassed for once. "i've been stuck in meeting after meeting all day, i'm going to get a crook in my neck like an old man"

Karas eyes watch as Lena digs her index finger and middle finger into the tendons of her neck, giving a small sigh at the small amount of relief. "need help?" the blonde questioned, she didn't give Lena time to respond before her own hands were replacing the CEOs on her skin. 

Pressing into it with a firm meaning. Lena accidentally lets out a quiet groan and Kara could feel her tense as she shakes her head and glances at her "that just feels really amazing, you- you have magic fingers!" Lena desperate to keep things professional yet friendly when Kara had tasted Lena, been knuckle deep in her and heard her curse like a sailor the previous evening made Kara chuckle. 

"Stop laughing at me!" She whines as the blonde held back yet another smirk. She was about to calm the woman's verbal concerns before Lena spoke again "i just mean you have know idea how badly i needed this-" Kara shuts her up by leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Lena melts into her lips, letting out another gentle breath, even when Kara pulls away and gives a quiet reassurance " i know you do baby..." She coos and rubs her cheek gently. 

Lena stares into the blue eyes she had grown so in love with and she looks down, turning her attention to the door, she would hate to have Jess walk in on them in such a intimate and private moment. Of course the assistant knew all about her infatuation with Kara Danvers but Lena liked to keep some parts of her life private. 

Kara continues to rub and squeeze the tension out of Lenas neck, placing a soft kiss to it once shes satisfied with the love she had to give. "there, perfect." she drags her fingers down the skin then she gives another smile and sits up straight "that hour passed fairly quickly" Lena looks immediately to the clock then. 

Her eyes saddening once she realized the reporter would be leaving before they got to seriously talk. "Would you wanna do game night with my sister and friends, Friday night?" Kara questioned while packing her uneaten burger into the bag and fixing up the area anxiously. 

Lena nods, gripping her palms and forcing the eye contact. "i would love that" Kara stares at her, nodding once. She had no doubt that Lena meant ever word she spoke now more then ever. The pair stood and Lena spreads her arms for the warm embrace she never received as a child.

Kara accepts the hug with no questions asked, they both had big secrets, things that would hopefully be shared after a night of drinking and many, MANY weeks from now. 

Kara left the office with a bright smile, deeply looking forward to game night and to introducing Lena to everyone. Except she doesn't get the chance, when Friday comes, and 7 pm comes and goes, then 8, and 9, and even 10. Nia, John, Brainy and Kelly are preparing to head home. Wishing Kara farewells, hugs and stray kisses then its only Alex and Kara, silent and standing in front of the counter. 

Kara shows Alex the message from Lena, with a deep frown on her face. She had a very badly spelled apology message saying something with the company came up and needed Lena to fix it, although the news on tv told another story. 

"the infamous Lena Luthors children's hospital was attacked today, news outlets are suggesting it was an act of hate for the sister of Lex Luthor." Alex gives her a knowing look before she takes off out the window. Her super hearing listening for the girls heartbeat whom she had grown to memorize perfectly. 

When she gets to the familiar apartment building she clicks the top suite number and waits impatiently. She needed to get to her friend who she knew without a doubt was blaming herself for the attack. That's just the way Lena was, she always put so much blame onto herself and never took the wins as hard as the losses. 

She bolts down the hallway once the elevator dings open then found herself opening the door. The unmistakable sound of glass shattering startles her. "Lena ?" she questions aloud. There she was in all of her glory. Brown hair covering her face messily, clothes baggy but neat in their pajama fashion. "oh, hey" She responds and runs her lazy hand through her hair messily to reveal the-normally pristine, composed, smooth pale skin to be flushed pink and extremely emotional. 

"Lena.." Kara says softer, completely understanding how today's events must have gone, she would have been all ready to go to game night then seen the accusing false news and came back here to drown her emotions. "when you didn't show up to game night i got worried.." Kara begins to clean the broken glass off the floor with a napkin and the trash bin.

Lena shakes her head a little, glancing at the blonde friend "just.. basking in the afterglow of my failure and loss of a hundred little lives i was supposed to protect" Lena lifts her glass nonchalantly and sips at it with great fervor. Kara felt her heart sting at the dejection the girl emitted. "you are not a failure...This was not your fault Lena-" Kara tried to bargain with her but Lena shakes her head again, setting the glass down to point a finger at her.

"you know, The only thing i ever wanted to be was good.." Kara felt the rush of nostalgia hit her like a bullet. She remembered this moment from before she had even met Lena. "i- i didn't care about the press or the money" her brows came together on her wrinkled forehead while she continues, her voice sad and soft. " i just wanted to help people, since i couldn't save my mother..." 

She takes another long sip then she coughs as it burns her throat. Kara thought about the little girl at the lake and the woman drowning. One of her first memories of Lena. "you should understand that better than anyone else.." Kara looks back to her face, her brows also pulled together in concentration. 

"Supergirl" She finished off and Kara stares at her as if shed seen a ghost. Lena wishes she would stop lying and just say it, admit that she was indeed the caped hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first im sorry this chapter took me so long, second thank you guys for so much love on my other stories and on the last chapter, it means the world to me that so many people enjoy my writing. i have Monday off so i will try and knock out some more chapters and requested plots


	3. The things we kept in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kissed her back with an open mouth and an eager tongue. Feeling the exact moment Karas knuckles touched her folds. It felt glorious, completely like a fever dream. The strong powerful hands, deep inside her most sensitive asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut

"Supergirl?" Kara says with a nervous laugh, her eyes moving around the room and only being brought back to focus when Lena rubs her forehead, and lets out a quiet shuddering breath. "no more lies...please.. i am _begging_ you, Kara" her voice radiated more pain and sadness now then she had ever shown. Kara just blinks as she stares at the intoxicated woman, her gaze down turned and the glass of scotch sitting inches from her.

"I am Supergirl" Kara says softly, no more lies. Lena just nods gently and sideways glances to her. "see, the truth is a powerful thing.." her voice was soft and raspy now, trailing off as she leaned agsisnt her arm and promptly fell asleep.

While Kara had to admit it was adorable to watch, the Luthor needed to be put to bed. She lifts her into her strong arms with ease and carries her to the back room, laying her onto the bed and then sitting next to her, sighing softly.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you.." she speaks to the sleeping girl, knowing she would have to repeat this when the other was more sober minded anyhow. "I just wanted to be normal.. it wasn't because I didn't trust you, or because you're a luthor" Her brows met each other again at the horrible suggestion, she blows a breath of air and continues.

"I've just never met someone who felt so at home than you. So I figured..." She pauses and looks to the sleeping brunette, her face soft and beautifully calm. "Why cant I just be Kara?" Her eyes stayed trained on the sleeping girl throughout half of the night, her eyes conveying nothing but love. Once three am hits she decides to get at least a few hours of sleep.

She was thankful for her excellent taste in comfortable clothes, she slips the glasses off and climbed into the bed, sliding closer to her partner and then sighing quietly. Lena snuggles closer to her warmth, letting her arms wrap around Karas waist and then she was back to her heavy sleeping and snoring without care.

Soon the sun comes along, Kara felt the familiar warm fuzzy feeling spreading throughout her entire body and she sits up. Brows furrowing at the empty bed and a note on the stand. 'breakfast on counter, went to work to fix everything <3 L'

She gives a small smile, Lena was so determined to make the world right, she loved her even more for it. She slips out of bed and grabs her glasses. Making a beeline straight for the kitchen then squealing as she saw the plate of food sitting on the white counter. A steaming plate of food, consisting of heart shaped pancakes and some potstickers. A weird combo but perfect since Lena made it for _her_.

She stuffs her face after mentally thanking Lena then she paused, her eyes staring at the food, the heart. The gesture of it all, was this the courtship she had longed for after so many years? Is this what a soulmate really was? Fixing weird breakfast and telling your darkest secrets? Being in love before they've even had the what are we talk? Spending the nights together week after week?

She finished the rest of her breakfast and she flew home, desperate for her questions to be answered but first- a more professional attire for Lena. She puts on a white button up shirt and some maroon red slacks, putting her hair into a tight bun and then heading towards L-Corp.

She exited the elevator and begins her walk to Lenas door. Jess' normally polite face was tense and awkward "ms. Danvers!" She chirps and hops from her desk to go and meet Kara "uh.. ms Luthor is busy.. and on a war path...you should just come back after lunch" she motions to the elevator behind Kara.

"Um.. no, It's different for me, I'm her -" she pauses, staring at Jess then she looks back at the door "I need to talk to her, it's urgent" she steps around the shorter assistant and then pushes the door open, her brows furrowed tightly.

"You're my girlfriend right?" She questioned loudly and Lena looks up from her computer, her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing a surprisingly comfortable looking outfit.

"I thought that became clear when I was cuddled into your chest last night after you told me your secret?" She pushes away from the desk with a quiet scoff, walking towards one of her tables that held a glass of ice water and two cups. She pours herself a drink, leaning on her left hip.

Kara admired her thighs quietly for a few moments, she had never seen Lena look so good in jeans. "Well... yeah I- I guess that's a good point" she muttered then walks towards her _girlfriend_ and leans against the table as well.

"How are you doing with all that?" Lena raises an eyebrow, Playing with an ice cube on her tongue before chewing it "with my secret I mean..." she steps one step closer, keeping her voice to a low whisper now.

As much as she wanted Lena to be okay with the lies and hiding who she was for so long, she had to be okay with Lena not forgiving her, with Lena hitting her if she was upset which she doubted would happen.

"Look Kara, as much as I would love to talk to you and hold your hand through this secret ordeal I just can't today. I've got all this shit to sort out with the children's hospital and then the police want me to come in for questioning and then I've got meetings back to back, I've got to skip my hot tea lunch today" she rolls her eyes in the sarcasm of her limited 'me time'.

Kara nods as she spoke, giving a half shrug then she clutched her arms gently, locking eyes with the beautiful brunette "I have a beautiful, amazingly smart and busy girlfriend who works and will see me tonight at my place for a movie and food?"

Kara raises her eyebrows, a hopeful wide grin on her face. Lena opens her mouth to protest but Kara protests as well, giving quiet sounds of encouragement. "Pleaseeee??" She whines then Lena leans her head against the kryptonians. An annoyed sigh leaving her lips "fine. I'll be over when I'm finished here"

Kara gives a wide smile, leaning closer and kissing Lena square on the lips. The brunette gives a quiet giggle, wrapping her arms around the broad shoulders and kissing back lovingly. The pair allowed the kiss to lead astray, getting sloppy and passionate until Lena was pulling back, her body now pressed against the table that holds the glass water pitcher "Jess is... still there" Lena whispers through flushed cheeks and panting.

Kara nods a little, her eyes staring at the others lips hungry for more. "Lunch break?" She questions out loud and Lena nods quickly. Removing herself from the propped up position on the table and clicking the intercom. "Jess would you take your time and go and grab me a kale lunch and green tea latte, please?"

While Lena spoke, Kara had taken it upon herself to help the Luthor relax. She stood next to her, dragging her lips down her neck as they waited for the familiar beep of the intercom. Kara runs her fingers up Lenas dark blue sweater to touch the soft skin of her back, then she kisses her neck again, a little more wet then before.

Lena bites her lip to keep from moaning out loud, her eyes closing dizzily then shooting open in surprise when Jess responds "alright ms Luthor, pot stickers for ms Danvers?"

Kara nips are one of the freckles on Lenas neck, earning a guttural groan and then a sharp breath, she slams her finger onto the button "yes, just make yourself scarce!" She lets the button go. Turning around quickly and mashing her lips against Karas.

The kissing turned heavy as predicted. Kara lifting Lena onto the table and their lips fighting each other for moments before Kara won and was unzipping the Luthors jeans, prying them down her plush soft thighs.

"You are so beautiful, Lena" Kara whispers to her, letting her hand slide up her legs and rest against her hot center. Lena tried to focus on her words, but her actions made it quite difficult.

Lena holds onto Karas strong shoulders as her fingers caressed Lenas privates through her underwear. Lena jumped and she flushed a shade of pink, Kara just smiles gently and kissed her neck.

"God you make me so hot..." Lena whispers, keeping her eyes closed, even when Kara had ducked down and began kissing the insides of her thighs. Lena leans her head back, already out of breath from Karas sweet kisses but she stops, she almost made it to the prize, the place she was yearning the most but so far nothing. Just repetition of her kissing her thighs over and over.

"Please- Kara" she whines out and touches her cheek, urging her to continue further. "open your eyes" Kara tells her, Lena shakes her head, stubborn at first then when Kara placed a blinding kiss at the center of her wetness Lena opens her eyes and looks at her.

"You're absolutely stunning" she reassured her then Lena nods, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. Kara must've remembered the few times when Lena complained about how self conscious she was about her stomach and her thighs. How she thought they were too big.

Kara had just scoffed and paused their Netflix show "your thighs are like sexy pale marshmallows, any girl would be lucky to touch them!" Lena had gotten so embarrassed by Karas sudden outburst she chose to never bring it up again but Kara sure seems to remember it.

"Until you realize how attractive and amazing you are I'm not gonna keep going..." any rational person would know that even after years of pent up frustration at ones body wouldn't change their point of view in less than an hour but Kara was determined to help Lena see how absolutely perfect she was.

She placed another sweet kiss to her thighs and slung them over her shoulders. Being on her knees as she continues kissing and giving gentle nips. She was going to be littered with purple bruises when this was all said and done.

When Kara glances up at her girlfriend she took note of her flushed features, her shamelessly biting her lip and her hand pressed into the table to support herself. Her cheeks flushed darker when she felt the woman staring up at her then she smirks a little bit.

Kara pulls her kiss away from Lenas thigh and she lets her hair out of the tight bun. The blonde hair falling onto her shoulders. Lena immediately buried her hand in the blonde mess, gently guiding her to her center.

"Please Kara..." she whispers desperately. The blonde stares up at her for a second longer then she moves her PINK brand underwear to the side and lets her tongue lick up her slit slowly.

Lena felt her body go numb from the amazing sensation, her eyes rolling back with a gut wrenching soft moan. Kara slides her tongue up the slit once more, sucking on her sensitive bud slowly.

Lena lets out another moan, her eyes finding Karas again and then leaning her head back as Kara inserted her two middle fingers.

"Oh my god..." Lena vocalizes, moving the hand that had been in Karas hair to grip her breast underneath her blue sweater. She hadn't really been very verbal in love but maybe that was also apparent when she found her soulmate.

Kara began to thrust her two fingers inside the Luthor, removing her mouth from the bud with a sexy stream of saliva. Lena blushes again at the sight but wasn't occupied from it for to long since her lips were captured by Karas in a kiss. She could taste herself, she could taste how wet she was, she didn't feel grossed out by it, if any thing she could feel how sexy Kara wanted her to feel in the first place.

She grips the girl gently by her neck, kissing her back with an open mouth and an eager tongue. Feeling the exact moment Karas knuckles touched her folds. It felt glorious, completely like a fever dream. The strong powerful hands, deep inside her most sensitive asset.

Lena moans loudly into Karas mouth when she felt the fingers curve, her legs tried to close, to feel more and more friction but they couldn't because Kara was in between them.

Lena parts from the kiss, letting out sharp quick breaths, Kara simply continues to kiss her neck, stroking her fingers in her faster and a little harder.

Lena could feel herself getting closer, her moans getting louder "Kara I'm gonna-" she says before she was cut off by a joyous outcry and the power of her orgasm shaking her body.

Kara eased her hands, slowing them down as she stroked the last of the high out, placing a few kisses onto Lenas forehead. "There we go..." Kara whispers. Lena allows herself to breath heavily into Karas neck. Her tense muscles slowly relaxing and then she pulls Kara into a gentle kiss.

"Feel better?" She asked as she gently removes her fingers from Lenas lap and lets her body go. Lena nods quickly "your turn" she tries but Kara just shakes her head and smiles a little "I'm all good, tonight you can" 

Lena smiles a little and she nods though she felt the slight sting of rejection. She knew Kara meant well but she wanted to please the girl, to not just be a receiver, then remembered she had a meeting soon. "Kara I appreciate this amazing hour you've given me but-"

"But you've got someone coming in soon and I need to leave?" Kara finished for her with a playful smile and Lena gave a hum in agreement. A small nod from Lena then she stands and pulls her jeans back on.

Kara watched her, biting her lower lip in arousal "I hate to admit it but you look delicious" Lena blushes again, refusing to make eye contact as she zips her jeans and looks over the desk to make sure it wasn't dirty in their sexual haste.

Kara wraps her arm around Lenas waist, pressing her into another kiss. Lena moans gently, enjoying how domestic they had become in such a short amount of time. When Karas tongue tried to slip into her mouth she pulls back and shakes her head "okay, now you've got to go!"

Kara gives a playful groan, stealing a quick kiss and then leaving from behind the desk. "I'll see you tonight" Kara said, opening the door and her eyes widened to see Lillian Luthor.

The two stare at each other in silence before Lillian gives a small smile "so you're the woman from the tabloids? Kara Danvers?" Kara wished she didn't have super hearing, Lenas heartbeat was thundering in her chest again, not from coming down from her high or even from their electric kiss, Kara could tell it was from nerves.

"I uh..." she stutters out, looking down from the eye contact immediately then realizing her hair was still out and flowing "yeah... and you're Lillian luthor" the older woman raises an eyebrow and she nods, looking up as Lena gently rubs the small of Karas back "darling, why don't you head home and I'll be there after dark. You could order food and I'll make dessert?"

Karas cheeks flushed at the innuendo, somehow Lena still was able to make sex jokes with her mother standing right in front of them. "Uh bye" Kara whispers and makes a beeline for the elevator. Her ears and cheeks an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Really? You're a Luthor, I thought you would use your social status to find you someone..." Lillian paused her disappointed statement once Lena shot her daggers disguised as a glare. "I never thought you would spread your legs for _Supergirl_ of all people"

Lena felt her cheeks heat up now. Her mother's blatant disrespect was clear in her words. Everyone knew how badly Cadmus and the Luthors hated the Supers. She should've expected the same extent when her mother found out about her love life.

"Lena don't be naive, this is just like when you dated Andrea" Lillian pushes past her, heading for the white couch and then making herself comfortable "not to mention it reeks in here, you'll need some air freshener to clear out the smell of kryptonian" she spat the words at Lena now who was just about fed up with the tone.

"That's enough mother! Kara Danvers is my favorite person. She's my best friend and I love-" Lillian looks up to her slowly, her narrow brown eyebrows frowned slightly. "I love her.." Lena whispers and she crosses her arms over her chest "if you can't respect that then..." she pauses, putting up her invisible walls of trust "we can't have lunch together on Tuesdays"

Lillian crosses her legs, silent as she thought deeply about the empty promise. "Supergirl is no good, she will use you until you aren't of any use to her anymore, she's going to get under your skin and make you out to be the bad guy- just like what happened with your brother"

Lena clenched her jaw now but she didn't give up on her mothers impenetrable world views. "No... that's different. It's different with me and her... Kara is my soulmate mother" she makes her way to the plush white couch. Lillians gaze snaps to look at her daughter who was bearing her soul wide open, begging for acceptance just once.

"Are you sure?" Lillian whispers, her eyes wide and scared. Lena nods softly, letting out a quiet whisper "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life" Lillian could see the pain behind her daughters statement. She understood how many times she had betrayed her trust, and made her feel like an outcast. But soulmates didn't lie, soulmates were real and good.

"Okay" she says gently. "Okay what?" Lena presses, her eyes burning from tears she didn't know she was even holding back. "Okay, I will play nice with Kara Danvers.. for the sake of your soulmate status"

Lena closed her eyes, feeling the hot tears pooling down her cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispers breathlessly. Lillian gives a small smile and then she quickly replaced it with a scowl when Lena opens her eyes "oh cut the water works, grow some backbone for Christ sake." Lillian hesitantly rubs Lenas back, the girl tensed under her touch and she stands, shaking her head while wiping her cheeks "I have a meeting" she lies, hoping to ward her mother away.


	4. Red returns like never before

Once Kara had stepped into the elevator she immediately dialed Alex's number, informing her that she was on her way over to the DEO and she was in desperate need of donuts to stress eat. Her adoptive sister laughed a little and told her she would be ready to go at the moments notice. 

When the painfully long elevator ride was over she speed walks out of L-Corp and heads straight for the DEO. Thankfully she found an abandoned alleyway to fly there.

When she lands on the landing pad and was walking towards the center large table, her adopted sister Alex turns around and raises an amused eyebrow "what's wrong? Your foot steps were extra stompy just now" Kara looks up from her deep thought and she huffs, leaning her palms against the table "Lillian luthor..." was all she gave at the moment.

Alex motions for Kara to follow her down the hallway "what's wrong with Lillian luthor?" her voice says in a very confused tone then she opens the conference room door and lets her in first.

"Well besides the obvious?" Kara out bursts then she's shaking her head as she entered "she hates my guts! When I was leaving Lenas office she heard me and Lena planning a movie night and she was basically saying I couldn't be trusted because I'm Supergirl!" Kara flailed her arms dramatically and Alex couldn't help but laugh at the girl.

"First off, a movie alone with Lena doesn't sound like you're being careful.. and secondly, I can't take you seriously with your voice that high and uptight" Alex let out a small chuckle then Kara huffs and turns around, pacing back and forth now.

"I'm not uptight! Besides, we've done a lot more then watch a movie alone together!" Alex stares at her wide eyed then Kara felt her cheeks heating up in a blush "like what? Like... like?" Alex starts off awkwardly then Kara gives a quick nod, her eyes wide.

"Like on her table at L-Corp and a few other times..." Kara places her hands firmly on the table, willing herself to not think of the memories of such an intimate and hot moments. She frowns her eyebrows, staring at her reflection in the glass table as Alex spoke again.

"Kara, might I give you a little advice from someone who has experience dating their soulmate and it not working out..." her eyes shot up then and she stared at Alex with confusion in her gaze "what?" She whispers sadly and Alex shakes her head gently. Looking down at her feet "Maggie was amazing... but I didn't fit for her.." Karas face softened as she understood.

Maggie was it for Alex. She was really the last person she had looked at with so much love in her eyes but Kelly was different, Kelly was calm and easy understanding. Kelly was the route Alex had taken after months of crying herself to sleep. Not showing up to work for weeks on end and then finally spotting her face in the crowd. Deciding to take a leap of faith and try to be happy without Maggie.

"On our three month anniversary I told her I loved her and that she was it.. she was the one I wanted to marry and... she..." Alex shrugs her shoulders gently and she looks down. "Alex I'm so sorry..." Kara says gently then she stands, about to embrace her sister who just shrugs it off and shakes her head "no it's fine, I've spent plenty of time sad about it..."

Alex gives a tight smile, putting her hands on her hips. Kara just stares at her with a sad expression, she had been strong for so many years, protecting Karas secret identity and then struggling in silence as she tried to come out to Eliza but was afraid of the rejection, then because of Maggie's initial rejection.

Kara walks closer again, keeping her eye contact "you don't have to be strong all the time..." she whispers to her sister who nods a little before she closed her eyes and throws her arms around Karas neck.

The sisters embraced for a few moments, Alex letting out choked up sobs and Kara just nodding gently as she rubbed her back. She whispered serious promises about how she would be there for Alex for whatever she needed and how she loved her.

Soon enough an alarm blares, needing Supergirl downtown. "Duty calls" she says while Alex gives a weak laugh and drys her face. "Be careful!" The older sister calls after the speeding superhero.

When Kara arrived down town she spotted a black car speeding down the road. She couldn't understand for the life of her what the big problem was, until she spots the police car behind it, weaving in and out of traffic. She uses her X-ray vision to track the car, counting three men and a bag of money along with weapons inside it.

"To easy" she says with a scoff then she's flying in front of it and stopping it with her hands "howdy boys" she says as the smoke clears from the impact. Eyes from the street land on her, the men in the car coughing and waving the smoke from their confused faces. "Supergirl, just the alien I wanted to see!" One of them says and he rips the door off the hinges.

Karas eyes widened slightly, an alien? A super strengthened human? She couldn't tell, he walks towards her raising his fist up to build momentum before he punches her, hard.

Kara was thrown backwards into the traffic, landing against a flower shop boutique. "Sorry" she says with a small laugh and a nervous expression "I'll pay for these I promise" she gives the shop owner- an small old man a squeeze on the shoulder then she's back to the streets with the aliens.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me buddy!" She uses her heat vision and aims it for his chest, the alien stands his ground, his shirt being seared off his skin.

Kara blinks back the heat vision and the alien smirks, turning towards the car and lifting it, he throws it at her and she cuts it in half with her heat vision. Straight down the middle.

The two halves of the car crash into the ground and the alien roars, charging at her with full speed. Supergirl was pinned to the building, her body hitting the brick wall with a heavy amount of force. It knocked her unconscious, leaving her winded as they started to terrorize downtown.

"Supergirl?" Alex says loudly through the comms. After no response she felt her stomach dropping. "Get a strike team ready, brainy you figure out what the hell this is" soon after that command Alex was driving in one of the DEO trucks with about two dozen other men and women.

They parked and the agents were let out, firing at the aliens with all of their civilian firepower. Alex leaves the formation to find her sister, and soon she did, she found her leaned against the wall, a giant bricked wall dented and her breathing hoarse. "Oh my god... I- I need backup!" She gently lifts Karas chin, trying to wake up her sister to no use.

"No..." she whispers heartbroken "Kara wake up, please! I- I need you! I- I need my sister!" Alex dropped her gun on the ground, hearing the footsteps of a few agents on their way to help, she shakes her shoulders, checked her pulse. All signs that she was alive but unresponsive.

Alex felt like her heart was shattering over and over, she had never seen Kara so weak, she had only seen her bleed twice in her life, when she first crashed to earth and then now from her head.

The agents loaded her into the truck, Alex supporting her head and holding her limp cold hand. After a long silent drive they finally arrived back the DEO. J'onn had his hands on his hips as he watched them take her to the med bay.

Alex wanted to follow immediately but one of the doctors had told her to wait until they figured out what was wrong with her, she had raised her voice then "she's my sister! I need to be in there, what if she wakes up and she's scared!?" J'onn lays a gentle hold on her shoulder.

She shakes her head, her eyes glossing over then "I- I can't... I need to-" she shakes her head leaving the main DEO room and heading towards the lockers area. Once she was alone completely she calls Lenas number on Karas phone. Sitting on one of the metal benches and breathing uneasily.

The phone clicks as it picks up "Kara..." Lena says warmly "I was just about to text you, unlock your door I brought-" Alex clears her throat "Lena, this is Alex, you need to get to the DEO right now"

Lena went silent over the other end of the call "what happened? Where's Kara?" The door to the locker room opens and J'onn stood there, his facial expression unreadable. This made Alex tense again "just get here, fast" Alex hangs up the phone after that, then she stands up to meet J'onn "is she okay? Do they know what happened? Can I see her?"

He placed his careful hands on her shoulders and he nods "they've got her under a yellow sun lamp, she's unresponsive but they said you can see her" Alex closed her eyes tightly, letting out a shuddering breath. "This is all my fault" she whispers.

J'onn shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders "no it's not, you and I both know she's strong enough to handle an armed car robbery" he rubs her back as she breathed raggedly "no- no I should've been there! I should've been there to protect her and now she's- she's-" Alex chokes on her words as her sobs finally broke the surface.

She had cried way to much for one day alone. She knew she should stop crying when she felt J'onns shirt sticking to her face with her tears but she couldn't stop. The water works wouldn't cut off.

Thankfully the arrival of the estranged daughter knocks some sense into her "director Henshaw... Lena luthor is here demanding to see Supergirl" brainy said over the comms. J'onn didn't respond to the call until Alex was pulling away from him, wiping her snotty nose on her sleeves and trying her hardest to fake a smile to no avail.

"Let's go" she says shakily. He side eyes her then he nods and opens the locker room door. When they arrived at the main room, Lena was there arguing with some agents loudly. "I'm not just some civilian I am Lena Luthor and not to mention her..." Alex recognized that trail off in her words. She didn't want to accidentally out Kara, it was immensely sweet but now was not the time for big feelings, this was work.

"Delgado, let her through" she says, crossing her hands behind her back slowly. The agent looks away from Lena to Alex and then nods as they let the luthor pass through. Lena looked distraught to say the least, her cheeks were flushed dark, she had her hair thrown into a not so put together bun and she was were the most informal outfit Alex had ever seen on her.

"What happened to her?" She asks in a sharp whisper. Her eyes looked calm on the exterior but Alex knew that look, she could see the wild panic that lay just under the surface of green. J'onn lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and she jumps, staring at him as he gives a small gentle nod.

"She's going to be okay, she took a beating while she was out in the field, but she's going to be _okay_ " the two stared at each other for a few seconds longer then Lena nods and clears her throat gently "you must be the sister and quote en quote: space dad" she says in a loose joking tone.

Alex smiles fondly, knowing she was doing everything in her power not to fall apart right this second. "And you're the girlfriend" Lena gives a small smile, a genuine one, she glances around the workplace before nodding a little "I wish we had been able to meet under better circumstances"

Alex nods a little, looking down then adjusting her feet placement "me too. She's just this way" Lena immediately perks up then. Following Alex quickly as they went through a maze of people and eventually up the stairs, "she's in there" Alex says, not looking into the room purposefully.

Lena walks into the room, her body freezing as she stares at her in the super suit, her head leaning against her left shoulder slack. Lena knew she probably was in pain but she looked so peaceful asleep. She cringed at the thought but forced her legs to keep moving. Until she was standing right next to the bed, her hand gently moving to hold Karas.

She could feel how warm she was- more then usual. That alarmed her more then she cared to admit. She sits down on the stool, staring at Karas face for what felt like a few minutes then drifting off into a nap.

_"how many cats do you think there are on the planet right now?" Lena laughed warmly as she looked behind her, at her lover on the couch. "What?" She says between chuckles. Kara just grins a little and shakes her head "well there's billions of people and so there's got to be at LEAST millions of cats.. right?"_

_The question was utterly ridiculous, but it was perfectly Kara. "I- I would assume so, here come taste" she stirs the soup once more around the edges, watching at the blonde bounce over to her with her arms extended like a child. She had on grey sweat pants and a black short sleeve shirt. Adjacent to Lenas black shorts and blue shirt._

_"Open" Lena says while lifting the spoon towards the blondes mouth. Kara opens without complaints, sticking her tongue out just a little. Lena couldn't help but flush lightly before spoon feeding her._

_Kara moans at the taste, covering her mouth with one hand then chewing the chunked ingredients "it's amazing, how did you manage to make vegetables taste so good?" The girl sounded utterly surprised._

_Her hand coming to take the spoon and scooping more into her mouth. "It's bathed in chicken broth, darling" Kara hums in approval and Lena laughs, nudging her lightly out of the way and scooping two individual bowls._

The memory was cut off by Alex was gently touching her shoulder "hey, it's getting pretty late. Why don't you go home and shower, nap a little and I'll stay with her"

Lena looks at her watch, her eyes heavy and blinking back the tiredness then she nods a little "I- I didn't even realize how late it was" she whispers then she shakes her head a little and stands. She felt the tiredness in her legs first, they tensed and ached, begging to be stretched.

The Luthor cracked her neck gently then she sighs satisfied and lifts her belongings, a small coat and her purse "I'll be back before morning" she honestly says. Alex nods gently, waiting until she heard the footsteps going down the stairs to sit next to her little sister and comfort her.

"Hey kiddo..." she whispers, leaning against her own palm "you're girlfriend is very pretty, I bet she's smarter then you say she is" Alex gives a weak chuckle, rubbing her hands up and down the kryptonians arm.

"She cares about you, a lot I can tell" Alex then moves some of the blonde hair from Karas face "we're gonna find the aliens and bring them to justice, I promise" she kissed the back of her hand and then she leans against the bed, promising herself she would just rest her eyes for a few moments then back to work.

It turned out to be more then a few minutes when she started hearing the commotion of agents entering to start their day. Alex rubs her eyes quickly, sitting up and presenting herself as put together when truthfully she was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. She hoped Kara would wake soon. 

"morning agent Danvers" Lena says as she entered the room, her professional exterior had returned along with a tight green dress and her hair pulled into a pony tail, some light pink lipstick on with barley any eye makeup. 

"morning, ms Luthor" She says with a polite smile. She stands, approaching the door with her hands by her sides. "the doctor hasn't arrived yet but Kara is still unresponsive." The woman nods a little and she peeks over Alex's shoulder to the sleeping alien. 

"Well the least I can do is treat you to breakfast" She motions behind her with her thumb and Alex gives a soft smile "if you're paying of course" After Alex changed into a civilian outfit, they headed to Noonan's. Alex had been in complete awe of the limousine and Lena's complete respect for the driver, Frank. 

"There is something about the way strawberries taste when they are in a limo, coated with sugar" Alex gave a surprised laugh and Lena chuckles as well "yeah, well mother always told me they were best this way but along with most other things she told me, I never believed it." 

Alex flushed a little, taking one more strawberry before they are entering the cafe together. "good morning ms Luthor, the usual?" a woman with brown wavy hair says, a bright smile plastered on her brown skin. "No, Kara isn't feeling so hot." Lena gives a tight smile and glances towards Alex.

"one fruit bowl, extra pineapple and...?" Her voice trails off as the agent reads quickly over the breakfast menu. "a blue berry muffin and a black coffee with light cream, please" Lena hands the barista a ten dollar bill, putting the $2.46 in change into the tip jar. "your order will be ready in a few minutes ms Luthor." 

Lena gives her a smile, walking towards a table and sitting with her legs crossed. Alex speaks first, resting her palms against her knees. "So you and Kara.. things seem to be getting pretty serious huh?" Lena stares at her with a light blush, nodding some. "yes, i think they are."

"Do you love her?" Alex questions calmly, her eyes staring into Lenas who dilated and then blinked a few times, looking down at the table for a few moments before she nods, looking back at Alex "Yes i do" Lena takes a nervous breath "I love her with all of my being"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little sad and angsty. Everyone knows real love stories aren't all rainbows and sunshine.


	5. There is a thin line between brave and stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like heaven for Kara, two people she loved in one place, in her grasp, letting her just be with them. She wasn't Supergirl, she was just Kara, plain old Kara.

_~FLASHBACK~ "Ugh! No! We are not watching any more scary movies Alex!" The teenager groans as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "Please, Kara? Just one more, then we can watch one of your boring romance musicals" The young Alex danvers nudged her alien sister with her foot, climbing off the couch and going to put a fresh CD into the movie player._

_"Fine, but on the way to school you have to let me play my music for an entire week!" Alex groans in disgust, she hated boy bands with a passion but Kara adored them. No matter how much she loved her sister, there was absolutely no way she was going to suffer through this musical disaster alone. She would invite Vicki Donahue for a sleepover, Kara was fond of the girl as well._

_Just that thought alone made Alex smile then she grabs the case for the romantic movies and tossed them at the alien with bangs, who let's out an appraised sound and sits up grinning brightly. "Nothing with singing" Alex said sternly and the grin drops._

_"But i didn't complain when you forced me to watch all of those movies with Kate Winslet!" Alex shakes her head stubbornly, plopping onto the couch with a quickened heart beat for no obvious reason. "Fine" She mumbles under her breath._ _Kara giggles triumphantly and plays the movie. ~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"So have you told her that yourself?" Alex questions, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. The CEO shakes her head with flushed cheeks. "no of course not. I'm a Luthor, she's a Super... we don't mix" She lied, adjusting the napkins on the table. 

"That's a load a bullshit." Lenas head snaps up in utter surprise, Alex leans forward against the table "What's the real reason you can't tell her?" Lena clenched her jaw stubbornly, looking away from the agents eye contact to look around the cafe. She wanted a quick distraction, anything to change the topic. 

"maybe.." She starts off, (caving under the detectives stern look) then she shakes her head again and looks down to her hands playing with each other nervously, a habit she had picked up from Kara subconsciously. That along with picking at her lips. "I'm afraid..." Lena says sadly. Alexs face softens immediately and she slumps slightly "Afraid of what?"

Lena hesitates, she hoped she could trust Alex, with the amount of trust she had for Kara it had to transfer. "Your sister is utterly amazing, she's also extremely attractive, she can have anybody that she wants.." Her voice trails off and Alex scoffs gently "You're seriously diluting Karas feelings for you down to looks?" Lena humps her shoulders as if to say the obvious, secretly knowing she was just extremely insecure when it came to love. 

"Why would she settle for me?" She asked in a small voice then Alex rubs the bridge of her nose. "For a genius you are pretty stupid, huh?" Lena opened her mouth to argue with the other but was promptly cut off. "Kara doesn't care about looks or popularity, she cares about what's in your heart, she cares about what you care about. Who you love, who you hate, what your favorite hobby is and your least favorite chore"

Lena nods as she listens, as much as she hates to admit it that was probably true. "Look, Kara has never talked about _anyone_ the way she talks about you" Lena was almost afraid to ask for clarification, Alex offers it anyhow "Like you put the stars in the sky..." 

Lena felt her heart swelling with affection for the girl, her cheeks and ears heating up in a shade of pink as well. "As a woman who can literally touch the sky, that means a lot" Alex offers a small smile then their names were called by the dark skinned woman with a smile. She motions for Lena to follow as they collect their food and head back out, walking to the D.E.O now. 

_~FLASHBACK~ The water shuts off and then Lena hears the curtain ripping back with a gut wrenching screech of the metal. Lena could hear the gentle whoosh of air and then a second later her girlfriend was opening the door. Holding her dirty clothes in a ball under her arm, she was wearing one of Lenas pajama shirts and some knee high socks, her damp blonde hair was slung over her shoulders and her eyes were wide with surprise. "What are you doing, creeper?" She teased and walked past her towards the dirty clothes hamper._

_Lena offers a small smile, turning to look at her again "I heard you singing.. it was incredibly beautiful" Kara looks over her shoulder then she crossed her arms firmly. Planting a fake scowl on her face. "So you were invading my privacy?" Her voice was a few octaves deeper than a moment ago and Lena knew she were joking by how quickly the mood had changed._

_"It's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're not wearing any pants" the dark haired woman points out then Kara blushed and smiled just a little "it's more comfortable this way, plus my legs are soft now!" She motions down to the bare legs, she could only see a sliver of skin because of the socks and how the shirt was to big on her but that sliver of skin was the perfect tease._

_"Did you shave?" Lena curiously asked, breaking the space between them to wrap her arms around Karas waist. The kryptonian nods a little, her eye lid growing heavy as she watched Lenas lips. "Used my heat vision... it's a little hard to cut hair with a yellow sun making me indestructible"_

_Lena gives a nod of understanding, her hands running up Karas waist and making the shirt shift up a bit as well. Their hip bones were touching in the most beautifully heated way. Lena could feel Karas strong abs against her own soft belly, how powerful her hands were as they caressed the back of her pale skinny neck but were choosing to be gentle so not to hurt her._

_Kara leans forward slowly, pressing a kiss to the woman's lips. Hot and center. Lena couldn't help the gentle moan that escaped her lips, with everything being so strong and hard Lena was pleased this part of her girlfriend was soft and gentle._

_Kara wanted to take the kiss further but Lena was pretty worn out from such a long workday so instead of matching the pace she pulls away slightly and smirks "what were you singing in the shower?"_

_Kara flushes again, letting her go completely and then walking towards the couch, her hips shaking tauntingly in such small amount of clothing. "Again with the singing? It's just for fun, nothing serious"_

_Lena listens to her as she follows her back to the couch then she shakes her head and sits down, her grey sweat pants rising slightly above her ankles "I'm just wondering because it sounded like another language. Is it a song from krypton?"_

_Kara felt that question knock her in the gut, loosing her balance as she bent over to grab the food for a moment then standing and planting her feet "yeah.. it was actually. It's more like a lullaby... my mother used to sing it to me when I was sad or if she was putting me to sleep or even in the mornings when she and father would make breakfast" Kara sits down on the couch next to Lena, taking a bite of the pizza enthusiastically._

_"Would you sing it for me?" Kara almost chokes on the pizza, her wide blue eyes trailing up to Lena "i.. uh.." Kara whispers, setting the food back onto her plate. Lena makes a puppy dog face, leaning closer to her and placing a kiss against her hand "Please?" ~END OF FLASHBACK~_

When the pair arrived at the D.E.O again Lena heads straight for the medical wing, needing to see Kara right away. Alex smiles from the steps, seeing Lena sitting at the stool and clutching her hands gently. 

Lena gives the sleeping hero a small smile "So i met your sister.." She says gently "She's amazing, like you said she was." Lena lets her smile fade from her lips, looking down at their hands for a few moments then she sighs quietly. 

She looks quickly to her left as the sound of the heart monitor starts beeping rapidly. "Kara?" Lena says alerted, she looks to the doorway as Alex, J'onn and Brainy entered. Kara sat up quickly gasping. 

Lena was pulled out of the way by Alex "we need to stay back" Lena was about to pose an argument but Kara was hunched up, her brows furrowing together tightly and hands covering her face. 

"Supergirl?" J'onn said as he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to will her to relax her breathing. "Kara what's the matter?" Brainy stood in the doorway, his hands calmly resting on the tablet.

"Kara it's okay! You're safe" her eyes quickly shot up to look him in the eyes "J'onn" she whispers breathlessly then she grips him into a tight hug. If not for his alien DNA he probably would've been injured. 

She took quick trembling breaths, her eyes wide and bloodshot. Kara felt her hold on him going slack as she eased more. Lena and Alex shared a look of concern, wondering what had startled her out of her slumber. 

Kara pulls back quickly, giving J'onn a glance before she spoke in a panicked voice "Where's the alien i was fighting! He got away- who knows what type of trouble he's up to!" She stands quickly, heading for the door. 

"i have to stop him, before he kills someone" She lightly pushes him out the way, turning to leave out the door only to see the surprised faces of her girlfriend and her sister. She felt her shoulders droop in a rush of emotions as they tackled her in a tight group hug.

Once Alex had pulled away it was only Lena, clutching her by her shoulders firmly. "You aren't leaving, you just got attacked and you need to rest" Lena pulls away slowly, looking up at her with a pleading look "I agree..." She softly says.

Kara looks between them, her hands stubbornly coming to rest on her hips "Alex...you know how much i love you too i can''t just..." Lena gives a sad smile, watching as the hero fought internally against her own merits and allowed herself to be taken back to her loft. 

Alex orders food in the living room while Lena helps her out of the Supersuit. "Arms up" Lena says, her brows contorted in focus. Kara raised a brow, lifting her arms and patiently waiting as Lena helped her out of the outfit and helps her into some comfortable pajamas.

Soon Kara grew impatient of Lena putting her suit neatly on a hanger "I could scan the city in the time it takes that pizza to get here!" Lena shoots a disapproving look to her then she shakes her head and drags her to the front. "You agreed to stay down for a few days to _heal"_

Kara groans and plops onto the couch "but i'm fine-" She starts to argue and Alex steps out of the kitchen. "What were you dreaming about that scared you so badly?" Kara felt her stomach do a back flip then she looks down away from the two "It was nothing" She whispers, her cheeks flushing as the memory replayed with no mercy. She had to force herself to breath calmly through her nose for fear she would incite a panic attack if she didn't. 

Lena stares at her, concern clear in her expression "See? I'm not signing off for you to go out into the field until you can talk about the dream" Kara pulls the fuzzy blanket onto her lap and she huffs. 

"I can handle it! Alex, i'm fine!" Lena looks between the two stubborn sisters then she slowly walks to the couch and sits next to Kara. Lena used a soft tone as she spoke "You know you need to rest.. and you know we love you and just want what's best for you" 

Kara looks back at her slowly "You love me?" Lena felt her face heating up then she smiles a little wider and nods "Yeah.. i do" Kara smiles the softest smile she ever had and tilts her head. Lena then felt a wave of insecurities wash over her as Kara took a second to long to speak. "Did you not.. was this.. oh god i put my foot in my mouth didn't i ?" 

She covers her eyes with her hands, Kara just grabs her wrists lightly and looks into her eyes. "Hey..." She whispers, leaning closer and placing a small kiss to her lips. Lena stares at her with quiet eyes, trying to keep the walls she took years to build up. "I love you" Kara drags the words out so Lena could see how serious she was. 

The walls shattered after that, her eyes glossing over and she quickly looked away, giving a soft chuckle. Kara pulls her into a gentle embrace, rolling her onto the couch in the same motion. 

"cuddles are the doctors orders, you have to do it" Lena laughs loudly, her hands finding their way to hold onto the couch cushion above the others head "oh, really? In that case.." She gives a slow smirk, leaning down as if to kiss her but instead she pokes her in the side with her fingers.

Kara gasps loudly, her cheeks flushing red instantly. Lenas laugh grows louder as Kara rolls off the couch and onto the floor in an attempt to hide her stomach from the tickles. "Oh my god, you two are unbelievable" Alex says from the kitchen where she was making popcorn and a table of snacks.

Lena continues her tickle attack on the kryptonians stomach, Kara was currently wheezing and laughing under Lena, enjoying every second of it while also forcing her arms to hold themselves down so not to hurt her. "Okay, okay!" Alex calls when there was a knock at the door. 

"Foods here, let's eat" Lena placed a kiss to Karas cheek then she hops off her back and sits on the couch calmly. "You are certainly an interesting character.." Lena smirks again, watching as Kara slides onto the couch next to her and pulls her into a slow kiss. 

Alex gives a loud dramatic gag, paying for the pizza and entering the kitchen again to finish setting up the food. "Okay, i'm staying here for a few hours and I don't think it's legal to scar your older sister by doing things like this on the couch" Kara doesn't break from the kiss when she tossed a pillow to the kitchen and placed her hand possessively back on Lenas thigh. 

"Rude" Alex says under her breath when she successfully dodged the pillow. Lena pulls from the kiss with flushed cheeks and plump pink lips. "Your sister is right." Kara whines, leaning her face into Lenas neck pitifully. "There's gonna be plenty of this when you're healed" Kara stops whining then, grinning widely and turning netflix on. 

"Where's the pizza?" She excitedly says. Her legs stretching across her girlfriends lap in attempt to get comfortable. Alex rolled her eyes, bringing the various items of food to the table and setting it down. "No musicals" Kara gasps "I mean it this time Kara!" 

Alex points a sharp finger at her as she grabs her beer off the counter and sits down next to the pair. "I love you, but not today" She sips casually at her beer, Watching out the corner of her eye as Lena and Kara fumble in close quarters. First Lena steals the remote, then Kara grabs two pieces of pizza, finally their arms tangle themselves and allow Lena to be the little spoon in their cuddling while Kara decides to fix their blanket. 

"Comfortable?" Alex teased then the both give a few laughs and pokes from Kara before tuning into the bad romantic comedy Lena allowed. They watched the movie in a comfortable silence of Kara chewing, Alex's beer bottle sloshing with each sip and soon with Lenas quiet breathing as she slept. 

It was like heaven for Kara, two people she loved in one place, in her grasp, letting her just _be_ with them. Soon after the move finished, Alex sighs quietly and she smiles. "I should get home, i don't want Kelly to wait up to late" She placed a kiss to her sisters forehead and she stood, heading to the kitchen to clean up a little. 

Kara turns her attention to the sleeping brunette on her chest, she gives a quiet laugh, effortlessly lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom. She got a wave of Déjà vu as she set her down on one side and trapped her body in a blanket burrito. 

Alex hugs her tightly when she exited the little cut off to the bedroom. "Get some rest.. and please talk to Lena if you can't talk to me" She could tell Alex was hurt by the suggestion, they had grown up together, she should be able to talk to her about _anything_ but it just felt wrong... invasive, selfish of her. 

"I will" Kara managed out then she pulls away from the hug and gives a tight smile "Text me when you get home" Alex nods as a promise and she shuts the door upon her departure. Finally alone, Kara breathes a deep sigh and closed her eyes. 

Allowing herself only five minutes of silent pain. Her cheeks flushed with effort to keep her tears back, her hands running the loose pony tail free and finally her mental timer dings. She inhales and exhales quickly then she wipes a few of the hot stray tears and climbs into the bed with Lena. 

Placing her hand on the girls waist and getting comfortable next to her girlfriend, she soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. The suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this is serious now?" She wipes her bottom lip with her thumb and licks the reminisce of the food clean. "I hope so" Lena says with a small smile. Kara breaks the eye contact then, looking down to her hands "So uh.. I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room.." 

_The red skies soared with ships, carrying kryptonian soldiers heading to the leaders building. Children playing in the streets, laughing and carrying on. Kara smiles from her bedroom window and she stands up off the bay, making her way to her closet and putting on a ceremonial dress._

_She stares at her teenage reflection, the bangs, the perfect wide smile and then the blue dress with the crest of EL on her right breast, over her heart. "Kara?" Father says as he entered the room, he gives a smile looking at his only daughter. "You look like a gift from the Gods"_

_She spreads the lower portion of the dress, giving a bashful smile "Thank you father, Can you tell me now what my surprise is?" Kara eagerly bounced over to him and he extends his palm. "Come with me"_

_Kara followed her father through the wide, clean hallway. Waving good morning to the cleaning crew she had grown to care for, even passing by her uncle Jor-El and her toddler cousin Kal-El dressing in nice clothing and slicking their dark hair behind their ears. "You are a brilliant young lady Kara.. you understand things many girls your age won't and most importantly you understand duty to your people and your home..."_

_She nervously nods, watching as he opened the double doors to their fairly large dining hall, She saw an unfamiliar family standing in front of her, a teenage boy with scruffy facial hair looking bored, a woman with dark hair and a tiara on her head then a man with grey hair and a clean face._

_The three turn their attention to Kara who was very confused "Father? What is this? Who are these people?" Zor-El gives his daughter a look then he sighs quietly "You've been chosen to marry the prince of Daxam.." Kara felt her stomach drop to her feet._

_"But father.. you told me all the stories of Daxam, how their people behaved and how their prince behaved" The girl watched as the teen boy smirks, approaching her with an egotistical walk. Puffing his chest out even while he was a good foot shorter then her father._

_"I am Mon-El of Daxam" He grabs her hand and places a wet kiss to the back of it. Kara strains to keep the polite smile on her face. "I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton" He nods looking to her father "I know exactly who you are Kara. To help create a bridge of peace between our worlds my parents and yours agreed to this. Me courting you."_

Kara jerks awake from the nightmare, her back sweating down and the small light in the corner of her eye. She looks to the source of it to see her girlfriend sitting with her knees to her chest and clutching her phone tightly, she wore a frown on her face as her eyes finally looked at Karas own. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She whispers and sets the phone down on the desk, a shy smile creeps onto her face. "No, I had a horrible dream" Kara did not plan on explaining to her insecure girlfriend that she had a dream about the guy that wants to 'court' her further. "What's the matter?" She motions to the phone, stretching her arms above her shoulders then giving a quiet sigh.

"I was reading about the children's hospital..." Lena admits awkwardly while Kara gives her a sympathetic understanding look. "The death toll is in the hundreds.. and the police still haven't found the ones behind it." Lena runs a slow stressed hand through her hair as she sighs. 

Kara looks at her quietly in the morning light. "Don't blame yourself... there's nothing that you could've done" Lena nods a little and she rests her hands on the fabric of Karas bed. "I-I know, I just wish they could find them..." 

Kara lays on her stomach, looking up at her attentively "Do you want Supergirl to help with the investigation?" Lena opens her mouth to respond then a knock at the door promptly ruins the mood. "Who on earth could be here this early in the damn morning?" Kara gives a shrug and leans up, stealing a quick kiss from her scowling girlfriend. 

She hops out of the bed, fixing the boy shorts she was wearing and then using her x-ray vision to see Mon-el standing there with a bag of food and some soda. "Great, the nightmare continues.." She whispers as she opens the door. 

"Why are you here so early?" She says as he gives a wide grin. "Well I heard about your fight with the super strong alien-" Kara quickly pulls his arm into the loft so he wouldn't wake her neighbors or reveal her identity to anyone. "And I figured you could use some comfort food" He lifts the brown bag, looking around confused. "It's very dark in here"

Kara rubs the bridge of her nose "That's because its almost 6 am Mon-el. I was sleeping." He nods a little and makes his way to the kitchen, turning the light on and smiling again. "Cute pajamas" He motions to her shorts and she flushed and scoffed. 

"Mon-el I would like you to leave so I can go back to sleep" Lena pokes her head out from the bedroom, towards the commotion. She chews her bottom lip as her dark brown hair flows beautifully over her shoulders. "eating breakfast alone is no fun!" He counters then he looks up spotting the Luthor.

"OH!" He exclaims, smiling widely "Lena! There's always room for a third" Lena looks at Kara, her eyes wide with a frustrated expression, she had no idea how Kara could tolerate this man-child for so long without slapping him. "Mon-el!" Kara says louder, extending her arms from her side. "Lena and I were sleeping... together" She really hoped she didn't need to spell it out for him. He looks back and forth between the two. First to Kara, then to the pants less Lena. Then to Kara again and he gasps loudly. 

"Oh, and by together you mean..." Kara nods, putting her hands on her hips as she looks down awkwardly "yep... together.." Lena looks at Kara, her face saying more then words needed to express. 

"Lena.." He starts off then he crosses his arms in front of his lap, lifting his chin pridefully. Kara narrows her eyes, expecting him to say something snarky and stupid that she would have to punch him for. 

"Kara likes you, so you must be utterly amazing and selfless.. treat her well" He gives a small smile, extending his hand to Lena who was shocked as she stared at him. Kara watched as they shook hands and Mon-el makes his way towards the door. 

"See you Monday for training?" Kara nods once and then he gave a thumbs up and left out swiftly after. Lena walks around the counter, lifting the bag of pot stickers and smirking slowly. "I told you he had a crush on you" 

Kara groans, sitting at the table and covering her face. "I feel like I hurt his feelings" Lena scoffs and fixes her a plate with multiple then pours a few for herself onto one. "Why? Because you're dating a woman? Or because you're dating a Luthor" Kara looks up at her, challenging her with an eyebrow raise. She could tell the insecurities had weaseled their way back into Lenas head. 

"How many times have I told you I don't care about your last name?" Lena shrugs off the stern reassurance then she sets Karas plate down as she spoke again. "It's because i'm not dating _him_ " She clarified then Lena gives a nod and sits next to her. "Well, there are plenty of blondes in this city, he can find someone else that's pretty in no time" Kara scoffs and she starts to eat the pot stickers. 

The two eat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each others company and trying to decide what to talk about. Lena spoke first. "My mother agreed to sit down and talk with you" Kara chokes on her pot sticker at that.

She coughs violently and Lena just stares at her utterly shocked. "Does meeting my mother scare you _that_ badly?" Kara shakes her head, trying to swallow down the food and come up with a better excuse, because sitting down with Lillian Luthor- the figurehead of Cadmus-Lenas mother! Scared the hell out of her. "No it's not that" She turns in the seat to face her, forcing the eye contact with the brunette who just stares, afraid of the sudden intensity in her eyes. "I'm meeting your mother as your _girlfriend_ " 

Lena smiles slowly then she looks down and nods. "You are" Kara gives a nervous exhale, resting her hand against Lenas leg then continuing to eat a pot sticker. Lena simply watched her as she enjoyed the ever growing intimacy the two shared. 

"So this is serious now?" She wipes her bottom lip with her thumb and licks the reminisce of the food clean. "I hope so" Lena says with a small smile. Kara breaks the eye contact then, looking down to her hands "So uh.. I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room.." 

Lena nods slowly, staring at the beautiful alien. There was no way that they weren't soulmates. They just _had_ to be. Kara was her it girl. Kara was the personification of an angel. She was more then good, she was just amazing. 

"Is it me?" Kara says with a small shrug, Lena could see the fear in her blue eyes, she knew the pain Kara was hiding from the loss of her biological parents and her home planet, she knew how badly it would crush her if they weren't each others soulmates. 

"Yes.." Lena whispers and Kara lets out a sharp breath, blinking a few times as her eyes quickly swelled with tears. Lena gives a soft smile, staring at her and bringing her into a hug. Kara holds her by the arms, trying to will the tears to stop, they were it for each other so clearly she had nothing to worry about. 

"I take it we're a match?" Lena jokes and Kara gives a warm laugh, nodding as she pulls back to admire her. "A perfect match" She pulls her by the arm into a kiss, That soon melted into something far more intimate, leaving the pair intertwined on the couch as Karas phone buzzed with an incoming call in the back room.

"Wait..." Lena says through ragged breaths, her hands coming to stop Kara by the shoulder since she was about to dive back in for round three. "Your phone" Lena says with a small smile. Kara groans as she climbs off the couch, giving Lena a lasting kiss then walking to the bed and pressing the green button on the phone. 

"Morning, Alex" Kara makes her way back onto the couch, with a bare naked Lena staring at her hungrily. "Kara! I need to talk to you, Why haven't you been picking up?" The alien sits back on the sofa, her hand creeping up Lenas thigh slowly. 

"I've been a bit occupied this morning... Is there an emergency?" Lena bites her lower lip hard as Karas fingers coaxed their way inside once more. She tried to ignore the fact that the sisters were on a call and that her girlfriend was so _good_ at multitasking in this degree. 

"No, but i'm outside your door, open up" Kara jerks her hand in surprise and the Luthor let's out a gasp "Fuck" she grips the pillow, her legs closing quickly "Oh!" Kara exclaims, dropping the phone on the ground and quickly moving her hand to hold Lenas knees in attempt to offer some sort of comfort. "I'm so sorry!" She says quickly. 

"It's fine" Lena assures with a deep breath and a tired smile. "Guess that's karma" She stands from the sofa, preparing to make her way to the bathroom when the door is opened aggressively. 

"Kara I heard yelling are you- Oh my god" Alex quickly covers her eyes and the Luthor ran to the back room while Kara covers herself with a blanket. "Alex!" She says loudly. Needless to say the two got dressed in appropriate clothing and were left to apologize to the agent. 

"So what are you doing here?" Kara asks as Lena combs her dark hair into a tight pony tail at the tip of her head. She soon decided to busy herself cleaning the kitchen as the two sisters spoke. Alex plays with her fingers, pacing back and forth thoughtfully "Kelly told me she loved me when she left out for work" 

Kara gasps loudly, a wide grin growing on her face as she bounces over to Alex and grabs her by the shoulders "What did you say back!" Alex makes a pained face, down casting her eyes and mumbling a response "Nothing, I just smiled like an idiot"

Karas smile immediately fades and she sits her sister down on the sofa that wasn't occupied moments ago. "I know that the game is rigged.." She starts off gently, her hands letting Alex go momentarily. 

"I know that without Maggie it seems pointless-" Alex jerks her head to look at her sister then, her brown eyes watering sadly. "But you deserve love.. Kelly loves you so much" Karas voice was a whisper now.

Her hands coming to hold Alex's. The agent looks down at their hands again, nodding before she spoke again. "It just feels like i'm settling? Like i'm never gonna have what I did with Maggie _ever_ again." Kara recognized the way her voice was shaking, she knew she was seconds away from collapsing. She looks over towards the kitchen, shocked to see that Lena had let herself out for privacy then her attention returns to her sister. 

"You never get the same love twice." Alex let's a slow shaky breath out. "What you and Kelly have is unique." She pauses, staring into Alex's eyes before she continues. "Both of you lost your soulmates in one way or another, but both of you found someone who understands the same pain."

This time Alex let's out a weak laugh, understanding it completely. She wraps her arms around the alien in a tight hug. Kara returns the affection gladly, letting her head lean against her sisters. "When did you get so wise?" Alex whispers.

Kara smiles a little before responding honestly "I found love" The two stay embraced for a while longer, when the sun is fully shining into the loft and Alex gets a call from work. "Time to start the day" She whispers as she pulls away from Kara and stands. 

"How are things with you and Lena?" She questions, trying to bring the conversation full circle again. Kara felt her cheeks flush pink just a little. "Well, I'm meeting her mother as Kara Danvers, the girlfriend" Kara kept quiet as she watched her sister, trying to gauge her response. She doubted it would be good since Lillian knew Kara was Supergirl and the whole Cadmus ordeal but to her surprise Alex smiles. 

"Well what are you going to wear? When is it happening? Where are you guys going? Somewhere public I hope, wouldn't want her going all 'rah rah Kryptonite' on you" Kara opens and closes her mouth, trying to answer the questions and finally stopping Alex by the hands. "I don't know, I was planning to talk to Lena about it today on our day off but I think we scared her away" 

Alex nods a little, checking the time to see it was almost half past 8 "The day is still young, go get her Supergirl" She pockets her phone, winking at Kara as she leaves out the front door for work. Kara huffs in a laugh, changing into some jeans with a belt, a light blue cardigan and a blue and white patterned button up shirt.

She decides to take the fastest way to Lenas apartment, the air express. She flew over the city, clear above the cloud line since she was wearing civilian clothing and she thought about what she would say. 

_Kara laughs loudly, covering her eyes with her hands as Lena did her best impression of the Supergirl stance, her hands on her hips and her chin protruding far out with a mock stoic look._

_"What are you laughing at?" She says, her entire ensemble falling apart and her hands drooping by her sides. "That is so bad!" Kara says loudly, she uncovers her eyes, watching as Lena grumbles and makes her way back to the_ _sofa. "You're mean" Lena says again, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Kara shakes her head, leaning forward slowly "No i'm not" She argues gently. Capturing the girl in a kiss before she could argue further. Lena melts against her lips, a satisfied moan leaving her throat._

_She frowns when Kara pulls back again and gives a slow charming smile that had no reason to be so attractive. "Marry me" The drunkenness Lena had felt previously from their kiss was wearing off, she stares at the girl as if she had grown a second head. "What?" She sputters out._

_"I'm serious, Marry me" Kara stares into Lenas eyes for what felt like years, watching the brows as they twitched only slightly._

Kara nearly crashed into a building when the insight was over, she lands on the balcony of Lenas apartment and she sighs shakily. That was definitely not the past, she could only assume the lunch with Lillian would go great. 

She opens the door, trying to keep the ghost like expression from showing but Lena could see through it instantly "What's wrong? Is Alex okay?" She drops the unfolded laundry basket of clothing onto the ground and approached her cautiously. 

Kara just stares at her, gaping silently. "Everything's fine" She managed to say, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist and leaning against her gently. Lena tried her best to believe it but Kara clearly didn't want to talk about it. 

"What do you wanna do today?" Lena questions with a hopeful tone. Kara looks up at her, swaying them lightly then she shrugs some. "Could we maybe..." She drags her words out, her eyes looking at Lenas lips with unstated desire. 

Lena smiles a slow dazed smile, nodding her head as she leans closer as well "I believe we can.." She leans into the kiss, letting her hands drape over Karas shoulders, pulling their bodies towards the back room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably gonna be mostly fluff and domestic Supercorp but also taking a look into what Kara dreamed about the day she was attacked.


	7. The man of tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think she's more afraid then she lets on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut

"Harder Kara!" Lena says loudly, Her hands gripping the girls forearms and pushing her to keep going. They were so close, nothing could ruin it now. "Wait- not to hard. It's gonna-" Lenas voice was cut off by the blue berry filling spewing from the cooked pastry in their hands.

Kara squints her eyes and turns her head away in slight annoyance "I told you we didn't need that much jelly filling" She sets down the applicator, turning the sink on and washing her hands as she exclaims in disgust. "And I told you we couldn't just stay in bed all day" Lena sets the pastry down, eyeing the purple jelly on her thumb.

"Technically we can, Alex hasn't signed my discharge papers and L-corp doesn't need you right now" She turns, leaning her slim figure against the sink in one suave movement. "The only thing stopping us..." She walks closer, taking Lenas thumb in her mouth and sucking the jelly clean, never once breaking the eye contact. "Is you"

Lena gulps, her cheeks flushing as she looks down and away from Kara. "Well then let's fix that problem" Lena glances at her gaze momentarily then once Kara nods their lips are locking once more.

Lenas hands found the buttons in the front of Karas pants once more, undoing them as shes backed out of the kitchen and towards the couch. Their breath colliding in a hot, gasping hurricane.

Kara closed the space again when she catches her breath. Lena could taste the dough and jelly on her tongue, she grips her firm ass, pulling the kryptonian by her waist onto the couch. Kara lands atop Lena with laser like focus. Placing a hand above her head while the other worked it's way into her shirt.

Without the fear of interruption they could once again explore each others bodies. Kara squeezed Lenas breast once then she lifts it up over her head. The Luthor growls in annoyance of the interruption and takes her time removing Kara of her slacks.

When Kara had gotten settled on her back and elbows, Lena begins to lift her shirt. Trailing kisses down her abs and to the boy shorts she was wearing. Kara leans her head back against the sofa, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Lena lets her finger nails brush down Karas hip bones as she pulled the underwear free slowly. She licks her bottom lip, spreading her thighs before she dives in without a thought. Kara inhales slowly, moving her hands to grip the sofa instead of the Luthor.

Lena placed her thighs over her shoulders, letting her tongue write an essay against the bud, until finally- finally the girl was heaving under her touch. Her eyes unfocused and heavy with lust. Lena adds her two middle fingers into the mix, hearing a loud ripping sound above her head.

Her gaze darts up to see Kara now confused as she held a large chunk of the sofa in a tight fist "Sorry.." She says timidly. Lena just smiles and begins to thrust her fingers inside the Kryptonian. 

Her head leans back with a soft moan, not being stopped by the arm rest anymore. Lena stares hungrily at her strong defined neck, Her thighs trembling over her shoulders to hold back more strength then Lena had ever known.

Lena reattaches her mouth to the hot center which was aching with arousal, it was tense and hard. Kara whispers a chant of curse words, trying to show how good she felt. She tilts her head to the left, side eyeing Kara for a moment then continuing to play with the bud on her tongue.

Lena curves her slim fingers once, then twice then a third time. Kara letting out the breathless moan each time before she rolls her neck and looks back down at her.

Freckles popping from how red her cheeks were. Lena moves her kisses to the strong thighs, giving a gentle nip as she eased her index finger in to accompany the other two. Kara nearly comes undone from this, restraining her strength once more.

Her stomach tightens as Lena continues thrusting, she curves the three once more and Kara climaxes against her palm with a loud pleasured moan. Lenas cheeks flush immediately and Kara gasps, sitting up with a heaving chest.

They both stared at the foreign shiny liquid. "Did you just-" Lena asks and Kara covers her mouth, running her hand up to wipe the sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. "I-I think so?" Kara ashamedly whispers. She had quite a few orgasms but she had never _squirted_ before.

Lena removes her fingers and she gives a reassuring smile "Happens to the best of us" Kara gives a nervous laugh and she looks at the broken piece of sofa "I'll pay you back don't worry" Lena raised a suspicious brow, watching the girl as she climbed atop Lena now and once again they connected.

Within an hour and two orgasms later, they were laying in the bed. Lena being exhausted from both this morning and now, Kara was watching her sleep. Her blue eyes drowning in love for this woman. She had never imagined she would end up loving a luthor.

Someone who came from a family of pure hatred, a drunken father that hits his children, a heartless mother who harbored so much hatred for aliens, a narcissistic brother who wanted nothing more then to belittle his sister and rid the world of do gooders like Superman.

Lena was nothing like them, while the other Luthors made their bed with darkness and fear. Lena kept in the light, she had proved time and time again that she was nothing but good and kindness.

She stands with a quiet sigh and slides some borrowed pajamas on, deciding to do a little cleaning before her lover woke. She does the dishes while the news plays in the background, something about a bank robbery. She paid it little attention since she knew the authorities could handle it.

When she moves onto the living room, to clean up their discarded clothing a red banner plays on the screen. She stops and stares confused, turning it up some.

 _"We interrupt this news forecast to make an important announcement. Lex Luthor has escaped Stryker's Island penitentiary-"_ Karas face contorts in a shock wave of intense emotions. Recollecting all of the things she had learned from Lena and of course the magazines.

 _"He is considered to be armed and dangerous, the police have instructed civilians to call immediately if they see suspicious activity"_ Kara chews her bottom lip to smithereens, the remote being destroyed in her grasp, she drops the broken plastic on the ground and looks up to see Lena staring ghostly at the TV.

"Lena.." She whispers, approaching the brunette with her arms cautiously extended. Kara knew the delicate relationship between the two, what Lex had said and done to her, how he was a big reason for most of her insecurities. Lena looks to make eye contact slowly.

Her face pale, looking like a deer in the headlights. She nods towards the TV "You should go" She whispers. Kara wanted to fight her on this. To tell her she wasn't leaving her alone to guilt trip herself but her phone buzzing with a call from the DEO makes her think twice.

"I'll be back as soon as I can..." she promises, her eyes locking onto the green ones. She gives the Luthor a firm but comforting hug. To which the brunette ghostly holds her sides and then gives a tight smile, watching as she grabs her phone and flys off the balcony into the city.

Lena stares at the television again. She was happy for five minutes... five minutes and Lex had ruined it all, like he always did. She swallows down her self pity and walks to the bedroom. She needed to be at work for when snapper sent the reporters to collect information about Lex's escape.

Kara entered the DEO with a deep sigh "what have we got on his location?" Alex approached her with the tablet and Brainy followed stead. "Not much, he disappeared... like out of thin air"

Kara looks at her sister confused, grabbing the tablet and looking at the footage "I've scrubbed every inch of it for the past twenty minutes... there's nothing there" Brainy looks at Kara with what he was trying to show as empathy but it came off more so as a blanket stare.

Kara understood but the thought of Lex being out there to manipulate and hurt Lena all over again was making her stomach uneasy. "Could you look again? I want to check out the scene to see if I can find anything" she hands the tablet back to Brainy and turns on her heel.

Alex follows behind her, voice low and comforting "how's Lena? I- I know it can't be easy hearing her brother is out of prison" Kara felt her throat tighten and she nods softly. This was work not home, she needed to focus on work and mostly putting Lex away.

"I think she's more afraid then she lets on, after I canvas the scene of his escape I'm heading over to her place to stay the night." Kara glances at Alex once more before she flew out the window and headed for Stryker's Island.

***

Lena exits the elevator with a small sigh. Her eyes were trained on the floor, hoping to avoid any verbal interaction until she had a least a sip of her scotch but Jess has other plans. The look on her short face made Lenas stomach churn.

"Ms Luthor, you have nine missed calls. From the daily planet, Catco, times magazine, three from NCPD, two from Kara Danvers, and one from an unknown number." Jess opens the office doors for Lena who groans softly and sits at her desk.

She clicks on the call log, listening to the voice mails in no particular order but first, Karas. " _Hey Lena, I know I just left your house and I know you're probably thinking that it's your fault and that you did something wrong to suddenly make the gods angry but I promise you haven't done anything wrong. I love you to the sun and back, I'm gonna make this right and if I don't dinners on me tonight. Have a great day sweetheart... bye"_

Lena smiles fondly at the reassuring message. She wished she could've saved it to her personal cellphone but she stuck with saving it to the office phone. She clicks the next voice mail from NCPD, asking her to come in this afternoon for questioning regarding Lex Luthor. A voicemail from Catco asking when she was free to be interviewed and a similar one from the Daily Planet.

Finally she clicks on the unknown number, she kicks her heels off under the desk and crossed her legs in the pencil skirt as his voice started speaking. " _Hello baby sister"_ she stares at the phone, frozen with fear now. It was a recording but it already felt like she was exposed.

 _"And before you think about going to the cops why don't you take a look at your pretty little alien- yes of course I know about her."_ His nasally, narcissistic voice made her want to shut it off and break the phone but he was talking about Kara, she had to listen to the rest of it.

" _You and the kryptonian have been fornicating while I was in jail. I don't know why mother insisted on running Cadmus if she was going to allow this to go on right under her nose... ah well.."_ his voice trails off, Lena looks at the time slot on the call, nine seconds left.

" _If mother won't fix this I guess I will have to... don't you worry baby sister, this will all be the way nature intended it to be"_ he clicks his tongue then the voice message ends. Lena felt her stomach churn at the untimely arrival of her brother.

Of course he didn't agree with this, of course he was choosing to ignore that Kara and herself were soulmates. But to go as far as to try and fix her, to destroy what little ounce of happiness she has is low. Lower then she's ever seen.

She stands from her desk, walking over to the right table and pouring herself a glass of scotch. She downs it with ease, scrunching her eyebrows as her throat burned painfully but good. "Time to get to work..." she whispers to herself, setting the glass down and approaching her desk again.

***

When Kara enters the prison she immediately was engulfed by the sound of prisoners yelling to he let out. A few cursing the guards, hitting the railings and walls, and the ones that could see her yelling obscenities and how they should've evaded capture.

Supergirl looks straight ahead, walking towards the clearance only door she knew agents were working behind just waiting for her. She knocks on the door and crosses her arms gently, one voice in particular sticking hairs up on the back of her neck.

"Send your condolences _"_ She glanced behind her for the voice but it was hard to find with everyone yelling at her. She just knew something was off about it. She didn't have much time to ponder since the door opens with a unfamiliar agent.

She steps past him and looks around, her eyes conveying every inch of the hallway, looking for finger prints, hidden doors, something that they missed.

She makes her way into the main cell, where Lex has been in prisoned for the past two years and she scoffs. A note addressed to herself lay on the bed. She lifts it and opens it, reading the cursive he had left for her.

_Surprise. Make it home safe- Lex_

She could feel her cheeks burning in pure rage, she was about to activate her heat vision and incinerate the letter when a man grabs it from her. "this is evidence!" He argues when Kara turns her death glare onto him.

She runs her fingers up to touch her face then stops and crosses her arms firmly. Remembering it was bad form to show Kara Danvers ticks as Supergirl "I couldn't find anything solid... contact me when you have something else" she looks around at the workers then she flys out of the prison.

***

Lena lazily logs out of her computer, her mind fuzzy from the scotch and her limbs getting heavy with each movement. She wanted to just go home but she had already told the NCPD she would come in for a quick 'chat'.

"Jess?" She calls out as she stands and puts things into her purse. The assistant enters the room quickly, raising one of her brows at the drunken state of the Luthor. "Call Dara Kanvers" Lena says strongly, pointing a finger at Jess before she sits on the plush white couch.

"Calling Kara Danvers" Jess corrects her with a gentle smile, she was about to leave the small room when the elevator dings and opens "that won't be necessary" Lena heard the voice say then the sound of a flute shot and she looks up to see Jess gasping and clutching her stomach.

She furrows her brows, watching as her faithful assistant turns around slowly. Her white dress had a stream of dark red pooling down it and her hand was covered in the red as well. "Oh my god!" Lena says loudly, suddenly sobering up.

"Jess!" She calls but the assistant drops to the ground, lifeless. Lena stares at her body, then drifts her gaze to the man. She swallows back the fear, taking in all of his features to the best of her ability. Dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a bit of a unibrow.

A black turtle neck with a leather jacket, and a gun with a silencer in his gloved hands. "Mr Luthor will be happy to see you" he says in his deep husky voice. She felt her spine go stiff and then the man grabs her, pointing the gun at her neck as he pushed her towards the door.

He rudely steps over Jess' body, not having a single care that he killed the second closest person Lena had to a friend. Into the elevator, he held her by the arm firmly. Staring at the numbers as they ticked down, floor by floor.

"Supegirl will save me" Lena says in what she hopes to be an intimidating voice. The man just smiles a slow sickening smirk "That is what we're counting on" Lena froze in her spot. Staring at the opening doors with fear now.

They were going to hurt Kara- Lex was going to hurt Kara. She couldn't let them. She wouldn't let them. "Let's go" he says, nudging her arm lightly but she shakes her head "no I'm not coming with you" she fearfully looks around the lobby. He must've killed all of her security guards.

He pulls her arm towards himself again and she shakes her head "no!" She says more firmly. His calm face melts into one of anger, his dark brows pressing together then he steps closer. His eyes leveling with hers. "Let's. Go." He repeats slowly

Lena takes a daring move to reach for his gun but he yanks his arm away from her reach and hits her over the head with it. She fell limp almost instantly, he groans in annoyance "women" he comments then lifts her over his shoulder and continues out the building and onto the street where a black van was waiting.


	8. When green meets blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gasps in surprise "goat cheese is the healthiest alternative to dairy and besides, you love kale chips with salt!" Kara makes a face that tells Lena that this much had been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long, everyone please please PLEASE be careful going outside and communicating with people in general. Stay safe, love you guys. Back to the regularly scheduled program....

Kara had just landed on the balcony of L-Corp but she knew something was off, she couldn't hear Lenas normally strong heartbeat. She enters the open glass doors slowly, her eyes immediately shooting to Jess laying on the ground gasping. The streak of a red body tracks behind her, the messy pile of papers on the floor near it along with two phones.

Her eyes widened and she speeds over to her, lifting her carefully, her mind racing a mile a minute- Lena- Jess- Lex- Lena again. "I got you..." she whispers to the assistant. She wasn't sure what had happened but she knew someone had shot Jess and Lena was nowhere to be found.

With Lex being fresh out of prison she had no choice but to assume that's who had gotten to her. Her chest burned with pain at the implications, it couldn't be true, she didn't want it to be true.

She enters the front of the hospital, holding Jess in her arms, bridal style. Immediately a few people rush over to her, calling out orders as Kara gently sets her down onto the wheeling table. "I don't know how long she was like this, I'm going to convey the scene- make sure she talks to the police" she points around the room as she speaks, nodding once everyone looked like they comprehended then she left again.

Tapping her comms as she flew directly to L-Corp "Alex, it's Lena" she says in a greeting, she could hear distant conversations on the other side of the line before her sister spoke "we know, we got an alert from the Luthor vault near the mountains" Kara clenched her jaw tightly. It was Lex, what was his endgame? Why was he letting his location be revealed so easily?

"On my way" Kara says aloud, flying faster in the direction of the Luthor cave that was so famous for being hidden from plain eyes, but with her X-ray vision it made it a little easier. She had always liked the mountains, with the snow and the cool weather that always made Alex's nose pink it was perfect.

Kara pushes the happier thoughts to the side, allowing herself to focus back on the mission and scanning the mountains for the hidden bunker. She saw a few people in the distance but so far no Lena.

She lands at the very promiscuous entrance and she examines the steel guarded door. Pressing a hand to it then she activated her heat vision, searing a supergirl shaped hole in the door and pushing it open. "Lena?" She calls out loud. Tuning her ears in to the quick thudding of Lenas powerful heartbeat.

She taps her comms to tell Alex that the Luthor was here but all she got was static. "Guess i'm alone today" She whispers while carrying herself onward into the bunker. She heard a gentle click with one footstep then she freezes and looks down at the steel bear trap encasing her foot. "You really think this is going to hold me?" Her voice was playful yet irritated.

She heard the maniacal cackling in front of her and saw Lex appearing from a hallway. "You underestimate me Kryptonian" he shifts in his dark blue suit, his dark green eyes shining brilliantly with the bright green she could see under her nose. She looks down to her foot, her eyes locking with the kryptonite that was searing into her skin.

She can feel herself getting weaker, the pain becoming more and more evident. Lex smirked at her struggle with the boot, clicking a button in his hand and then pointing it towards the walls which were now glowing green. "You're a coward" Kara says with a pained groan. Trying to find some leverage to get him to release her.

She knew his ego was gigantic, that had to be his weak spot. If she could exploit it then she could get out of here with minor injuries. "And you're a fool to think you could ever outsmart a Luthor!" He presses the button on his remote control again, clicking it in the direction of her boot.

She gasps as the pain released itself then she fell to her knees, grasping her ankle as it bled. She grips her leg with her once powerful- now weakened hands and she groans in pain. She couldn't let it show, she _wouldn't_ let him win.

She braces herself mentally, biting the inside of her cheek as she stands tall. Her eyes locking with his in a stubborn staring contest, it chilled her when she realized Lena and him shared the same eyes but not the same soul. "Hit me with your best shot" Kara says, her voice heavy already.

Lex gives a slow devious smirk "with great pleasure, but first a nice surprise" he points the remote towards the glass wall with the covered curtain and it raises slowly. Kara felt her muscles go tense at the very familiar black strapped heels, the pencil skirt she was wearing earlier and finally the hands tied to the chair and her face contorted in pain and confusion.

When she realizes it's Kara she's staring at, she tugs against the wrist bindings. Thrashing foreword in attempt of escape. "Let me out of here!" She yells. It breaks Karas heart at the sight, she needs to get them both to safety.

"Now that you're both here and you're both... tied up" he looks down at Karas bleeding leg and then to his abducted sister "now the real fun begins" Lex walks closer to Supergirl, raising his fist and punching her hard across the face.

The deafening blow to the cheek makes her fall onto her palms, crouching below him as she caught her breath. She felt the unfamiliar warmth trickling down her cheek and into her mouth. Copper. Blood.

"Oh get up and hit me Kara, or else this is really no fun" he shrugs his suit jacket off, tossing it towards the room Lena was in, her body rigidly tense and still.

Kara looks to the kryptonite lamps, so much rage because of them and her weakness. Lex speaks again, his voice filled with rage and spite. "You're a disgrace to humanity. You aliens... thinking you can come to earth and take what you want because you're a _Super"_

Karas hands formed fists as she lifts her head to look at him with a glare. He truly was insane, she felt pity for him and even more remorse for not protecting Lena from him. She should've whisked her away and locked her into a DEO cell at the first sign of Lex's return, of course Lena wouldn't have allowed that. She would've claimed she could protect herself against her insane brother then they would've been right back here, Lena tied to a chair in a glass box and Kara being verbally abused by Lex.

"My sister is not your property, kryptonian" he spits towards her, drawing her attention away from the thoughts "she is not someone you are going to go to for comfort or for sex. Not anymore" Kara glances to Lena who looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Please. Don't hurt her! I love her!" Lex turns his back to Kara, yelling at Lena in pure rage "that's precisely my point!" Kara takes the opportunity to strike almost immediately, she lifts herself up again and hits Lex in the stomach, then again then when she was going for the third he grabs her hand and twists it firmly.

Both she and Lena call out in a twisted agony, Kara falls to her knees to try and relieve some of the pressure in her wrist. Lex hits her again, hard in the nose. Lena turns her head away, hearing the thud of the body on her back.

"You dare to defile a Luthor!" He screams at her now, his madman voice echoing through the entirety of the bunker. He was the one who started this fight, he was the one that kidnapped his own sister and lured a kryptonian into a fight to the death.

"You disgust me..." he says towards Kara, his words cutting a deep seated anger Kara hadn't felt in a long time. He walks closer again so he's standing above her, metaphorically being higher then she is. "You've broken my sister, destroyed her good reputation"

Lena pulls at her restraints once more when Lex raises his fist "leave her alone!" She yells and Kara looks to her for a second. "Shut up!" He yells in response, turning his back to the hero to glare at his baby sister.

Kara takes the advantage of his repeated stupid mistake and she hits him in the back of his legs. Using her lightening fast speed to hit him three times in the face, the stomach and then the groin. Lex crumples to the ground, groaning in frustration and pain.

Kara staggers to get to her feet, taking a second longer to balance herself against the wall. She didn't hear Lex shuffling to his feet behind her nor does she see the action he did next.

Lena stares as the events unfold before her eyes, lightening fast before she can even stop it "Kara-!" shes yelling when it happens.

The kryptonian felt the searing pain shoot through her side, she calls out in pain. Looking to the culprit. Lex was standing beside her, one hand gripping her shoulder and the other was pressing a kryptonite knife into her side.

Kara looks Lex in the eyes, a smile growing on his beaded face in a sickeningly slow way. Kara takes one last look at Lena then she snaps Lex's neck without further hesitation. His body drops comically slow to the ground.

Lenas gasp rings in Karas ears, she grabs the remote Lex had been carrying and breaks it in the palm of her strong hands. The kryptonite emitters shutting themselves down slowly- to slow for her own liking.

She uses her super speed to untie Lena from the chair and lift her into her strong arms which were now feeling the pain of fatigue, along with the increased pressure in her lower abdomen which was bleeding.

"He- he stabbed you-" Lena says with a choked up voice, her arms clinging to Kara as she's freed, her eyes drift back to Lex in a defeated sort of way and they stay there.

Her dark eyebrows causing a crease in the middle of her forehead as the events processed with her. Kara flys them through the door before any more bad thoughts can intrude her beautiful brain, flying them as quickly as she can to the DEO.

Once she finally gets out of the cave her comms start working, she can hear Alex frantically calling for her in regards of her stats and not hearing anything at all. "Kara? Kara! God where the hell is she!"

The hero presses her comms again "Alex? Alex I have Lena, were heading to the DEO now" she heard her sister give a sigh of relief and for the first time since it happened Lena looks at Karas bruised face "oh my god..." she whispers heartbroken.

Kara doesn't look at her, she keeps her gaze stoic in front of her or she knows she's going to crumple. They need to get to help so Kara can properly process the pain. "He stabbed you" Lena says coldly, Kara again doesn't respond. She swallows thickly and lands them on the balcony of the facility.

Kara looks to Alex, Brainy, and J'onn who were approaching her with gurneys and worried looks. Kara lets Lena out of her arms and she cups a hand to her side, pulling back to look at the blood covering her palm "I'm- I'm not healing" she whispers.

Alex looks at her side, her eyes going impossibly wider and she speed walks up the stairs. "Let's get you to a sun lamp" she says to Kara who was struggling to keep her eyes open now. Her hand goes to her side for a moment more then she felt it, the burning on her hand "it's the kryptonite" she hisses.

J'onns eyes glow red, looking at her side with his Martian vision and the wound, he speaks "we need to remove the fibers left over" Kara can tell that Alex responds because her mouth is moving but she doesn't hear a sound except the ringing.

Hands on her side now to keep the blood from spilling but all she feels is the searing pain and the ringing in her ears. Her vision grew blurry as she goes down two steps then it all goes black.

Lena gasps as the hero collapsed in Alex and J'onns arms. Looking smaller then she ever had before, she thoguht of the words Lex had said, the things he had called her before Kara had showed up. His hatred for them being together, for Kara being a _woman._

He said it was unnatural. Said she needed to be fixed. It shouldn't bother Lena because she's heard it a thousand times over, when she was leaving the bar with a girl linked by the arm and a drunk man would shout it across the street.

In boarding school where the boys were the same except they wore thousand dollar cufflinks and Louboutin shoes. Hands in places they didn't belong, breath reeking of booze and of course the same phrase _you just haven't met the right man yet._

The realization that Kara had to deal with this as well made Lenas stomach ache, it made her retreat to the women's room once Kara was taken to a room she wasn't allowed in and double over on the toilet.

She could handle Lex's verbal abuse, his tormenting and even his occasional physical pain but not Kara. Not with krptonite lamps either, this was to much. It was to _close._ She empties her stomach and just sits on the floor. Her knees to her chest and her eyes staring at the black stall doors of the bathroom.

She needed to collect herself. To go and wait for Karas recovery but she couldn't will herself to move from this spot. She couldn't will herself to do anything besides side here and think, and feel the incredibly painful feelings.

Kara needed to be okay, Kara needed to be alive, she was many things that Lena was not and dead would not be another. After an hour someone knocks on her stall door.

The combat boots where the same for all the agents so she stands and opens it. Locking eyes with Alex who's own reflection mimicked Lenas. Cheeks puffy and red along with the eyes. "Shes awake" Alex comments gently.

Lena stares at her like a deer in the headlights. She's alive, she's awake, she's okay. Lena opens her mouth but no words will form, she bites her lower lip in frustration and downcasts her eyes. "Let's go see her" Alex translates with a gentle smile.

Lena is thankful for the girl, more so then she should be. She nods and they exit the restroom, up the second level and down the hall to the medical room. She spots her instantly. Her head loped to one side and her hands holding each other on her stomach. She was in a gown with a blanket and her eyes were barley open.

"Kara?" She says as she enters the room. The kryptonian looks up, squinting at the sun lamps glare on her eyes then she tries to sit up but Lena rushes to her side to stop her. "You need to rest-" she argues as Kara argues as well, her voice sharp and hoarse.

"Are you okay? Did you get an ice pack?" Her strong hands are cradling Lenas face and she feels so _right_ that all of the hateful words dissipate. Her expression is so painfully loving Lena feels she could cry in this very second if not for the crowd of friends and family.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Lena assures her, her own hands cupping Karas cheeks and staring into her eyes, trying to lock the expression into her memory as if she could vanish in the very next second- with her current condition that's very well possible.

"I'm sorry if I worried you.." Kara mumbles, she must've been able to read Lenas expression. The pure fear in her eyes and of course her heartbeat racing a mile a minute, she knows if Lex had stabbed higher- if Kara had been a second to late to fly them out of there then- then-

"Hey..." she says in a cracking voice, her thumb slowly wiping the tear off Lenas cheeks "I'm okay..." she whispers to her. Lena nods frantically, trying to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in Karas shoulder. "We're both okay" Kara says again, her arm draping over the brunettes waist.

"Lex is dead... he can't hurt me or you anymore" Kara says in a serious voice. The news gets caught in Lenas throat but she doesn't speak yet, she needs to process it first. Alex speaks behind her. "Lex? He's dead? Where? Who killed him?"

J'onn hisses an order for Alex to stop questioning and she's ushered out of the room, Brainy says a quick goodbye as he leaves as well.

"It's not Lex I'm worried about" Lena says gently, pulling away from the careful embrace long enough to see the dreadful look on her girlfriends face "it's you..." Lena mumbles.

"Tonight was too close. He was so close to winning and you-" Kara sits up despite Lena protesting again.

"But I didn't. He didn't win, we did. We're going to keep winning because we're in love and love conquers all hatred" Kara rubs her thumb down Lenas cheek in a gentle way again.

Lena doesn't attempt to hide the relieved smile but she instead leans against the touch and huffs anxiously. "I don't wanna loose you" she admits in the girls shoulder, the secret that had kept her awake at night for so many years before.

Boarding school, college, the nights leading up to her moving to national city in hopes she would meet her soulmate, all of the sleepless nights she spent crying over the idea she would never find love, let alone have someone love her back so selflessly but here it was. Here _she_ was with scars to prove it and a hand on her cheek to reassure it.

Kara loved her so much it hurt. It hurt every atom and every nerve in her body, but it also scared the living hell out of her. To know she had someone that willing to fight and die for her, to have someone that was so devoted to her that they barley cared about their own health.

What more could she ask for? "Lee?" Kara says as she rubs the girls cheeks yet again, her own lips lifting to a small smile. Lena looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Could you grab my coat? I need to grab something"

Kara had a half smirk on her lips while Lena obliged, not knowing what the hell she could need in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and sunlamps. Kara digs in the brown jacket pocket, lifting her hand out and then setting the jacket down "I wanted to do this in a park, after we had a stupidly cheesy romantic picnic with your favorite wine and those nasty goat cheese and kale chips that you love so much"

Kara rolls her eyes a little while Lena gasps in surprise "goat cheese is the healthiest alternative to dairy and besides, you love kale chips with salt!" Kara makes a face that tells Lena that this much had been a lie. She gives up on her mission to make Kara more vegetable friendly, besides her having the perfect physique it didn't help that she had an indestructible metabolism.

"But I guess a hospital bed and a few bruises will have to be as romantic as it gets" Kara finished her sentence then she opens her hand to reveal the little black box. Lenas eyes shoot to it immediately. She stares at the box in her palm. It couldn't be, it was _not_ what she thought it was. Was it?

"Lena Kieran Luthor... I've loved you without knowing that I loved you for nearly my entire life on earth. If I could go back to krypton and give myself these memories with you I would do so and relive my entire life trying to find you because you are worth it." She opens the box in her hand slowly, her eyes never leaving Lenas.

The Luthor on the other hand looked like she was about to pass out. Her green eyes were wide and staring at Kara and her cheeks were the darkest red she had ever been.

"Will you marry-"

"No" Lena says quickly, she doesn't know why she says no but right now doesn't feel appropriate. As much as she wants to marry Kara and to be Lena Kieran Danvers- or Zor- El, Kara needed to heal and think this through more.

She didn't want Kara to take on her heavy baggage without thinking and with her being inebriated with the pain killers they had put her on. Her face was shocked, obviously. She just stared at Lena with those big blue eyes, closing the box with one hand and dropping them to her lap defeated.

"What did I do wrong?" She asks in a small voice, Lena shakes her head gently. Staring at the ground which somehow was easier than looking Kara in the eyes "nothing, this just isn't the right time. This doesn't change anything, this doesn't change the way I feel about you or us. Just ask me another day"

Something in Kara clicks then, like she immediately recognized what Lena was trying to imply. She tucks the ring under her leg and opens her arms "you're absolutely right, I am so sorry. Come here" she makes grabby hands, pouting her bottom lip out just a little and Lena couldn't help but smile.

She walks into the embrace, running her fingers into the blonde mess calmingly and then closing her eyes with a small sigh.


	9. The forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of metal snapping makes Lena fall silent. Kara looks up from the broken ice cream scoop. A forced smile on her face before she drops it into the trash can "I don't want to talk about work anymore" she whispers. Her voice strong with restraint. It was taking everything in her power not to lash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry this update took so long, second hope you guys enjoy the read and keep a look out for mistakes I made with spelling this is fresh off the print.

"I said no"

Lillian scoffs and balls up her napkin, throwing it across the messy desk at her daughter who gives a soft shake of her head. "Clearly you're brain damaged. I think your brothers most recent attempt on your life knocked a few screws loose"

Lena narrows her eyes at how simple the older woman glazed over the experience, then she shakes her head and stands up from behind her work desk. It had been nearly two months since the whole Lex ordeal. Two months since Jess had been shot and two months since she turned down Karas proposal.

Things had been the same but Kara always seemed on edge when leaving Lena alone. Understandable of course since the both of them had nearly died. She pours herself another glass of water and sets it down before sitting herself.

"Mother, if I would've known you'd have been so insensitive about this I wouldn't have told you about it" Lillian rolls her eyes and crosses her legs towards the right.

"You told me Kara Danvers was your soulmate, I told you they're a sacred bond. Why on earth would you say no to her? Isn't this what normal mothers do? Question their daughters partners?" She raises one of her brows and Lena does the same before looking down at a paper she was trying to type.

"Not to their faces..." she mumbles, typing a few dozen words in the silence of the room. Lillian was finishing up her yogurt for their lunch when there was a soft knock on the door.

The green eyes shoot from the computer to the door as it opened and her grinning girlfriend entered carrying a wrapped box. "Hello ms. luthor" Kara greets towards Lillian who simply nods and eyes the box skeptically.

"Kara..." Lena says warmly, standing from her desk to wrap the girl in a hug and press a quick kiss to her lips "what are you doing here? I told you I would meet you back at your place" she herself looks towards the box. Curious to why it was so fancily wrapped.

"I just wanted to drop this off early...for our anniversary..." Lenas eyes shoot back up to Karas, trying to keep her expression from changing. She had completely forgotten! How could she forget something so important as their sixth month anniversary?!

She was a terrible, horrible person! Kara was going to hate her! The grinning reporter lets her arms droop just a little. "You forgot didn't you" she says with a tilt of her head. Lena holds her girlfriends hands outside of the box.

"I've been so slammed with work and you know Jess is still in recovery and the company-"

"We're still on for our date night right?" She says with a slight twitch of irritation from her brows. Lena shakes her head, rubbing the girls knuckles with her thumb, praying to whatever god was up there that she understood.

"I can't tonight Kara... the company needs me. I- I have to turn in this report and then I have to-" Kara scoffs. Shoving the box into her arms and backing away from her.

"The company is always going to be here, you need to learn how to have a life outside of it..." she looks her up and down heartbroken. She couldn't believe Lena was making up excuses for this. Tonight was supposed to be their night.

She hated being second best to this place. She understood Lena throwing herself into the work after she proposed and after... everything with Lex but they had spent days talking about it and arguing and crying. Why couldn't they just try to move past it?

Kara exits the office before Lena could try and tell her anymore half baked excuses and she heads towards the elevator once more. She would have to cancel their reservations and tell Alex to help her remove the decorations at her loft.

She had planned quite the night for Lena but she couldn't leave the precious company alone for one day without fear of it burning down. She groans in frustration, she was seriously jealous about a building? Maybe not...

Most of the time they spent talking about everything had happened it was mostly Kara talking, Lena just listened and occasionally said a few words. She just felt like Lena was using the company as her outlet instead of talking to Kara.

They were partners, soulmates! Why couldn't she talk to her? Why couldn't she trust her?

"Well that could've gone better... you're a terrible liar" Lillian says as she takes the box and opened it on the desk. Lena sits back down, releasing her hair from the tight pony tail and sighing deeply. A hand moves to rest against her forehead, squeezing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

Her mother opens the card, reading the stupidly romantic note inside it and then taking the contents of the box out for display. There was loads of candy that Lena enjoyed but would never express it to anyone but Kara.

Some new lingerie for her to wear 'to bed'. A pack of fuzzy socks in various colors and a rainbow set as well, there was a new set of perfume and lotion and body scrub all with the same scent- warm vanilla. Along with some new earnings to top it all off.

Lena hated that she hadn't put it on the calendar but how could she forget? It's not everyday your soulmate tells you they're Supergirl and spends the night cuddling while you're blackout drunk.

That was probably the first real time Lena considered them together. She couldn't believe how royally she had screwed up.

Kara exits the Catco elevator, her brows furrowed as she makes her way to her desk but she was stopped when she heard Snapper calling her name. "Danvers! Where's that report I sent you to go make copies of? It's nearly noon and I need it now!" She could hear him slam his hand on the desk and she tensed.

She had completely spaced with what happened at L-Corp. "I'll go do it now!" She shouts before she speed walks back to the elevator to fix her mess.

After a long and tedious day, tending to Snapper and trying to reassure him that she was a responsible and capable reporter she made her way back to her loft. Ready to do nothing more then snuggle up on her couch with some wine and ice cream since her girlfriend had bailed.

She was already kicking the shoes off as she entered the house but to her surprise she saw her beautiful girlfriend pouring Lillian Luthor a glass of wine at the dinner table.

Karas cheeks flush red at the realization that they were in casual clothes and she was in an outfit she's worn to work a dozen times.

Lena looked beautifully clad in a dark green sweater and some blue jeans, her hair down over her shoulders with the sleeves a little bit to long over her hands.

Lillian wore some black pants and a grey sweater with her hair pulled into a loose bun "Supergirl, so nice of you to join us" she greets without turning to face the door. Kara glances to Lena before she shuts it and changes into a blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans.

"I didn't know you two would be here... waiting for me" she comments while taking the wine and pouring some in a cup of her own. She didn't know what angle Lena was playing to finally sit the two of them down so they could properly talk but she wasn't sure she liked having Lillian Luthor in her home.

Lena sits next to Kara and she gives a fond smile before she motions to the pizza in front of them. Some how in the investigating of what Lillian was up to she hadn't noticed the food.

She gives an excited gasp and opens the box "Pizza is my most favorite food!" She grabs two slices out and immediately bites into one before she could set the second one down on her plate.

Lena rubs the girls knee under the table before she grabs her own piece and she starts to eat it much more calmly.

Lillian narrows her eyes at the blonde "do all kryptonians eat this sloppily or is it just your girlfriend?"

Kara furrows her brows while she chewed the mouthful. She was going to open her mouth to speak but she barley could without making a mess so she stayed silent.

Lena shakes her head, this was going to be a very long evening. She didn't have to do it sober at least, she sips down her first glass of wine.

Within the hour Kara had eaten five more pieces while Lena tried to spark various conversations about science and molecular energy. Lillian even doubted Karas smarts when the alien provided an example of a formula for Lena to try for her latest project.

Luckily Kara had plenty of practice with people doubting her for the entirety of her life. "You know ms. luthor" The girl starts as she wipes her hands on a napkin "we studied calculus on krypton from age four! So I- understand a lot more about formulas then.. well anyone"

Lena nearly chokes on her wine at how quickly her mother's smug smirk had dropped into one of annoyance. The older woman stares at Kara with a cold glare. One she had seen so many times growing up, mostly towards their departed Lionel.

Kara gives a glance towards Lena at the awkwardly thick tension she could feel radiating in the room. "Uhh... ice cream?" She says before standing up and heading towards the fridge. Lena follows her thankfully, a hand moving to the girls lower back to comfort her.

"This is going..." Lena says with a nervous laugh

Kara scoffs as she pulls the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and grabs some bowls "you're still on thin ice, why wouldn't you tell me about this? I just wanted to come home and relax after Snapper shit on me all day and now I have your mother doing the same?" She whispers angrily.

Lena furrows her brows, something deeper was going on, Kara seemed to be taking all her frustrations out on her. "I'm sorry, I- I know how important today was but I've been so slammed with work that I-"

The sound of metal snapping makes Lena fall silent. Kara looks up from the broken ice cream scoop. A forced smile on her face before she drops it into the trash can "I don't want to talk about work anymore" she whispers. Her voice strong with restraint. It was taking everything in her power not to lash out.

As frustrated as she was it wasn't Lenas fault. From the stories she was told it was practically taboo to talk about feelings in her household. She was supposed to be the one to help Lena open up more emotionally and she had failed. Simple as that.

"Let's just finish this dinner, I'm tired" she says with a soft sigh, she grabs a regular spoon and scoops some into the three bowls then placed the treat back in the freezer. She makes her way to the table and sat again with her bowl. 

Lena doesn't respond, she simply stares at her girlfriend. She'd seen her upset before but this was way different, she wished they were alone so she could talk to her now. She knew how open Kara was about her feelings and for her not to say right away what was wrong indicated that she was really hurting. 

"So I heard you proposed" Lillian says once she has her ice cream in front of her and is about three scoops deep. Kara nearly spits some of the chocolate goodness out but Lena spoke first. 

"Mother! I think the wine is affecting your manners" She snaps in a snarky tone. She didn't want Kara to feel even more rejected now that her mother knew. Besides its not like she said _no_ no, she was saying ask me another day when you're not doped up on pain pills. 

"Shes a big girl I want to hear how she feels about this whole ordeal" The woman presses on. Kara looks to Lena with those big dopey eyes and she sets the spoon down in the bowl. 

"You're right, I proposed and Lena said no but I would do it again and again and again because I am so in love with you're daughter" Karas voice had a tinge of tiredness behind the immense love in her voice. 

Lena raises one of her brows before she looks down bashfully. This was the first time Kara had admitted her feelings to anyone but Lena- at least to her knowledge but from how dorky the girl is she figured she was always gushing about her to Alex. 

"So long as you don't kill her like you did my son" Lillian mumbles apathetically. This gains a reaction from both Lena and Kara. Very different ones in fact. Lena stares at the woman with her eyes swelling with tears, how could she be so heartless? How could she just casually mention the death of her child like he wasn't a good brother before all of this?

Kara on the other hand was practically fuming from the ears, her eyes bore into Lillian who remained unbothered. Kara sets the bowl down as she stands with a forceful smile "I think you should leave" She says with a motion towards the door. 

The mothers lips quirked in a small smile and she stands slowly "Alright, I will" She responds. Her voice reeking with an odd placed sense of confidence. It's like she wanted to piss Kara off! The couple waits until the door is shut and they could hear footsteps leading away from the door before they breathe.

Kara speaks first "I'm sorry.. I just didn't why to fry her face off' She sits back down next to Lena who nods while rubbing her cheeks with a numb expression. Kara looks over the girls face with a soft frown. "Lee.." She whispers as she lifts her chin gently.

"Talk to me" Karas voice was tense as Lena gives a small shrug and she shakes her head. 

"It's ridiculous- I shouldn't even care.. he tried to kill me but-" She pauses and looks down from Karas blue eyes to her hands silently. Kara understood the regret instantly, he was still her brother. Even as fucked up as he was. A loss was still a loss. 

Lena closes her eyes with a shaking sigh "Every time I close my eyes I see you... breaking his neck in your arms" Kara lets out a shuddering breath, her gaze drifting away from the woman to look down at her legs.

"I know its irrational and completely unfathomable but i cant help these nightmares where its me.." Her breath shudders again, her eyes closing once again. The tears streamed down her cheeks, silent and hot. 

Kara felt sick with the image that had been painted in her head "Lena.." She starts off in a whisper but the woman kept talking.

"Kara i know you did what you did to protect me but.." She shakes her head with a soft scoff, standing up and walking away from her "I wonder why you had to kill him.. what happened to truth justice and the american way?" Her voice was almost accusing, it made her stomach churn even more.

Kara shakes her head softly, her voice smooth as she spoke "I did what i did because hes a danger to the world, not to mention you-" Lena gives a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh please, I saw how you've used non lethal force before to put away criminals." Was Lena actually defending this man? He stabbed her, he kidnapped Lena, he shot Jess!

"I don't have to defend my choices to you, we are safer because hes gone" Kara says with a bitter tone, she starts to clean up the dinner table as Lena makes her way to the bedroom to shower. With the much needed time alone she takes her hair out of the pony tail and moves the paper plates to the trash. 

Today was not supposed to go like this? She had wanted Lena to open up to her but now she was feeling regretful of everything. She didn't like this feeling, she didn't like this tension between them. 

After the both of them had their showers they were laying in the bed, back to back and silent. Kara could hear her heart beat thundering next to her. She sighs softly. "I scare you?" She questions for clarification. 

She heard Lenas heart jump before she speaks "Only when you're angry..when my father got angry he would take it out on us, me, mother, Lex especially." Her voice was tired and raw. She felt exposed but good since she had never told anyone. 

Kara just listens, thankful that the girl was opening up to her for the first time in what seems like forever. She slowly turns onto her back, feeling Lena do the same. 

"I know you would never hurt me... i know you're careful but when you get mad and things break.." She closed her eyes as Kara gently touches her cheek with her palm.

"I love you so much Lena.." She whispers in the darkness "I dont ever want to hurt you... i dont want you to be afraid of me either" Lena nods in an understanding way. "I think you should talk to a professional or maybe the both of us but..." 

Lena rubs the girls waist with another nod "Just stay here and hold me?" Kara nods, wrapping the girl up in a tight embrace. The two stay like this for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how many chapters this will have because this singular one is WAY to long for what i planned but i got excited. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
